Tenshi No Kookennin!
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: A lady appeared & claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She was a Pristess, frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear. Why Dark love to tease her? Does she have feelings towards Dark? Read and Review!
1. Episode 1: Guardian Appearance

**DN Angel  
(c) Hibiki Sakura  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title:**** Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsiblity is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Episode 01: Guardian Appearance**

**40 Years ago**

_A pristess chanting was heard from the mysterious temple. The room was dark and two dead bodies were in front of her. One of them looked like her and another one was a younger boy. She looked at them and there was a grin on her face. _

_"Do not worry, I shall protect Dark like you wished..." She shut her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. She started chanting again and a thunder storm strike._

**Three Years Back**

_The temple where the pristess chanted perviously was already demolished for they thought it was haunted. Since humans were curious then, they dug the underground and found two dead skeletons and one frozen life beautiful girl in a crystal. Almost all the workers drooled immediately looking at this pretty lady in the glass. The long purple hair and shaply pretty body, what man in the world wouldn't want this girl?_

_Right after they touched the glass crystal, the lady's eyes were wide opened thus the workers screams were heard._

**Present**

It was early in the morning and the sun was shinny prettily unlike yesterday, it was raining heavily. Daisuke was heading towards his school with his brown fairly size bag on his shoulders. He stopped and turned to a fuss of students mostly of his age on the corner. He at first observed but at end, he started to be curious. He tried to hear what they were talking about it.

"Wah! She look beautiful!" One of the girls adored, "I never seen such senior." The others agreed.

"What senior?" Daisuke asked.

A short brown haired girl about his age turned. She snorted, "Don't you know about the new transferred student?"

"Yes! Our new senior!" The longer one added. "Senior?" Daisuke looked up ahead and saw a few girl students ringed her.

"Excuse me, may I ask what's your name?" One of the girl asked looking up at the lady. She stopped and looked down at her. Not just pretty, she was also tall wearing the girls' school uniform. Her long violet hair with silver strips on ut tied up in a knot behind her head, looked shinny and different. All eyes glowed, looking at her pretty unique eyes. Right eye was blue while the other was golden.

"Are you using contact lens?" They beamed and an eyebrow shot up.

"What's contact lens?" She blinked with dotted eyes while everyone around her shared the same sweat drop.

"Uh... lens that you use for your eyes..." One tried to explain but still she couldn't understand.

"I am sorry, I don't really get what you girls are talking about," She corrected, "But this are my color eyes."

Their eyes widened, "Really? That's so cool." They adored her more.

All of them praised and made another fuss. She just smiled. She stopped smiling and caught a glimpse of Daisuke, with a different expression.

Daisuke flinched with sweat drops. 'Why is she looking at me? Did I do something wrong?' Soon afterwards, he saw her smiling sweetly towards her. He had question marks all over.

Daisuke was walking on the corridor on the next day break. He turned around to a halt and saw the mysterious senior he saw yesterday, bowing the staff room.

"Thank you so much," She thanked and stood up. Here, Daisuke just realized she had two different eye colors. Despite of his curiosity, he started to looked at her deeper. As she turned and looked him, he blushed red. It became redder when she smiled and walked towards him.

She stopped just a few centimeters from her and she was five centimeters taller. She looked down at him still smiling: "Hello Niwa Daisuke, it's nice to met you."

Daisuke blinked and he lost track just as she stepped away. He turned and watched her from her back. He scratched his head with dots eyes. "How does she know my name?"

'Wow, she's into you!' Dark pointed inside him thus he immediately retorted blushing. "She's not!" Dark laughed.

The next day, they saw each other again on the same place but this time she said something else.

"You look cute today, don't you know that?" She left him blushing red. 'She said that I am cute today!' Dark snorted. "She didn't say you're cute!" Daisuke retorted angrily.

When school was dismissed the next day, they dump to each other at same place again. This time she told him something different.

"I'll see you tonight, Daisuke," She left him again mysteriously. Daisuke raised an eyebrow pondering what she meant.

'She's asking me for a date!' Dark claimed as Daisuke had a sweat drop. "She doesn't even know you..." 'Everyone knows I am handsome...' Dark sounded so determined thus the sweat drop increased in number. Daisuke stopped and started thinking. "What does she mean?" He tilted his head aside.

Daisuke was lying on his bed that evening looking up the ceiling while Dark's transparent soul were leaning on his one storage bed with cross arms.

'Hrm...' Dark thought by himself, 'I am sure she likes me...'

Sweat drops formed on Daisuke's head with irritated eyes, "I told you... she doesn't even know you..." He looked left just as someone knocked his door.

They looked the door wide open and saw Emiko's evil grin and immediately Daisuke could tell he has an assignment today. Emiko showed a picture, "Your target is this tonight."

Daisuke had narrowed eyes while Dark started laughing. He vanished and Daisuke stood up looking at the picture of Risa. He immediately blushed and changed into Dark. The dark purple hair with handsome looks smiled evily: "It's been a long time since I last steal arts." He looked ready and called With.

The police officers were outside the museum, ready to catch Dark, who sent a warning that he would steal the latest sculpture at 1 in the morning. Inside was dark and quiet, the red alarms near the ceiling and the floor could be seen clearly by Dark. He had an evil grin. "Do they ever realize that Dark is a very intellegent one?" Daisuke whimpered from inside. A sculpture of a Knight Riding on a horse was on a stand inside a glass, that was ringed by the red alarms.

He looked at his white fluffy animal: With, who just gave him a sweet smile. He looked at the red alarms again. He started walk over the red alarms carefully. 'You call that intellegent?' Daisuke pissed him thus Dark had sweat drops. "You got any clever ideas?' He retorted.

Looking through the glass, Dark looked satisfied at his work. He started bragging about himself while With at starting point sighed with sweat drops. He concluded with a laugh. 'Walking over the alarms is not what anyone would call intellegent. You dope!' Daisuke pointed. Dark paused his laugh.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Dark started to panic sarcastically. 'Now what did you do, Einstein?' Daisuke flared. "I just... laughed..." He replied in chibi but his expression changed to serious he saw the mirror of him with blonde in front of him just as With rushed towards him: "Kard..."

The sound of alarms siren and red lights continued to go off. Dark and Kard stared each other seriously. 'Why is he here?' Daisuke asked, 'How did he know we are here?'

The police outside surrounded all the entrance screaming and warning themselves that Dark was inside. Kard started to move his huge white wings and headed towards Dark. Dark, who seemed relaxed, had an evil grin. He called With and then jumped up with black wings opened wide on his back.

They flew up high heading towards the top and lights and sounds were heard from them. Kard was hit and crashed on of the walls, some of his white wing feathers fell off. He was enraged and flew up towards him, just as Dark gave him a sneer stare. Fighting repeatedly and seriously made Dark's black wings stuck in the air-conditioner.

'How can your wings get stuck in the air-conditioner?' Daisuke screamed worriedly and here, Dark started to grow fear pulling the wings off the air-conditioner. Kard laughed and headed towards him in high speed. 'Dark!!'

Just as Dark blinked with sweat drops, he saw a long violet hair with silver strips on it. His eyes widened as he could immediately tell she was a girl. He then heard a sound of hitting metals. He saw this lady holding a staff with a sapphire on top, swirled in the staff's metal. He recognised the stone.

Kard looked surprised with this lady appeared out of thin air that could stop his fierce attack. Her long fringe blocked her eyes so Kard couldn't see her face. Just as she looked up at him with a murderous look, he flinched. What shocked Kard was her eyes were in different colors. He didn't think twice nor ask, he just pulled back and left the building, flying towards the window.

Dark got lose from the air-conditioner and landed down the floor with tired and crossed eyes With. "You did good, With," Dark stroked his head. He stopped and looked up at the girl. For whole of his life, he never seen an ordinary girl flying, especially without wings.

He felt something unusual just as he looked her landing on the floor gracefully, as if he knew her, as if he was something to her, as if she was something important to him. Her dress was weird. It looked like a Chiense clothes: no sleeves with short skirt reaching on her middle knees with a pretty symbol of wings and a ring on top of it. Her long boots, which reached her lower knees, looked unique. A two dragon heads on her arm looked like an armlet with the same ring signs on her shoulders, boots and her staff, which her right hand was holding. Her long pretty violet hair was shinny prettily, especially the silver color strips. The sapphire stone on her staff were gleaming to his eyes.

She landed down and looked up at him. "Dark Mousy, how longed I wanted to met you again." The different color eyes were seen that both Dark and Daisuke shrieked. 'Her?' "You?"

Dark started smiling wide, "Are you that presistent about our date tonight?" 'I told you, she don't know you!' Daisuke beamed angrily. Dark looked at her seriously now, "What are you?" His eyes were curious and glistening with a beware feeling.

She tilted her head aside with a smile grin, "I am Ichitoki Himeno." She bowed down a little, "I am here to protect you, Dark Mousy!" She looked up at him respectfully, "I am your guardian."

Daisuke had eerie expression while Dark had a sweat dropped on his cheek. It was silence and the comfortable wind outside below a few petals away.

To be continued

**Episode 02: The Legendary Guardian  
Review**

**A/u: How's the first chapter? Boring or maybe you take it a Mary Sue? Himeno had weakness, it will be told in next chapter. If I have at least 3 reviews, I promise I will comtinue it Thank you and enjoy your day!**


	2. Episode 2: Legendary Guardian

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsiblity is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Lots of thanks to**

**Kairi-chan  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla85  
no, it makes me think  
Not so angelic Antics  
Mihi-kun**

**Episode 02: The Legendary Guardian**

She was wearing a Chinese-like clothes: no sleeves with short skirt reaching on her middle knees with a pretty symbol of wings and a ring on top of it. Her long boots, those reached to her lower knees, looked unique. A two dragon heads on her arm looked like an armlet with the same ring signs on her shoulders, boots and her staff, which her right hand was holding. Her long pretty violet hair was shinning prettily, especially the silver color strips. The sapphire stone on her staff was gleaming.

Dark looked at her seriously, "What are you?" His eyes were curious and glistening with a beware feeling.

She tilted her head aside with a smile grin, "I am Ichitoki Himeno." She bowed down a little, "I am here to protect you, Dark Mousy!" She looked up at him respectfully, "I am your guardian."

The midnight cold wind outside blew the petals around silently with serious Guardian and lost Dark inside the Museum.

The long violet haired lady tied up on a knot, stood innocently and respectfully in front of the Niwa family that early morning. Daisuke was eating breakfast while the transparent soul of Dark was leaning near the dining table. The other 3 Niwa family were looking at her.

She shut her eyes annoyed, "Can you please stop staring at me?" They snapped with sweat drops and looked away, talking a different topic.

"I did not agreed you to be my Guardian," Dark had crossed arms looking distant at her. She looked at him with another expression and closed her eyes, "Well, you don't have the right to agree or not." Everyone looked at her. "Because my assignment is to protect Angel Dark at any dangerous situations."

Dark fisted tight and slammed the dining table, "I don't need protection." "Ho..." Himeno had a disgust look in chibi, "So what's about that night? You nearly got defeated by Kard." Everyone gasped and looked at Dark, who started to be embarrassed. He immediately pointed the fluffy white animal on the table, "That was With's fault."

"But you control the wings..." Daisuke pointed out loud and ate half of the burger just as everyone looked at him. He chewed innocently and looked at his mother, "Mom, this is good." They shared the same sweat drop.

The older version of Daisuke: Koosuke looked at an old white haired man with a serious look, "Father, at your time, do you have a Guardian?" Daiki looked at him and shook his head left and right, "No. I didn't have one." They looked at Himeno.

"I started to be Dark's Guardian after you stopped alter-go to Dark," She looked at him. Daiki had a crooked look, "If you were **_my_** Guardian, I would have **_married_** you instead." "Father!" Emiko screamed angrily as everyone shared another sweat drop.

"Anyhow..." They all looked at Himeno, who was bowing, "From now on, please let me stay with Daisuke and Dark so I could protect them easily." Dark and Daisuke started to shriek.

"Do you mind Emiko?" Koosuke looked his wife innocently, smiling at the same time. Emiko was smile grew wide and giggled, "Not really. It's not easy to have young girls hanging around." Daiki had an evil look, "I **_love_** pretty girls." Daisuke and Dark had zillions sweat drops.

Daisuke was walking to school with Himeno standing beside him. He had sweat drops and that sweat drops increased in number when he noticed that she was the centre of attraction. She was pretty, sweet and nice but she seemed to act likewise dark, like the feminine of Dark, maybe because she was Dark's Guardian but Daisuke wondered why Dark need protection and how was she created. She does looked like a pure human but there are some differences between her and other girls. For instance, the two dragon heads armlet on her right arm, three holes on her upper ears: he didn't noticed this until she was standing right beside him, silver strips on her violet hair and two different eyes color.

He was staring up at her and she snapped uncomfortable. She turned and looked at him concerned, "Yes, Daisuke? Do you want to ask something?" Daisuke had a little blush and shook his head left and right. She smiled at him.

'She looks very familiar...' Dark pointed, 'I think I have seen her somewhere.' Daisuke had irritated eyes, "Oh really... are you trying to flirt her?" He stopped talking and heard fusses from other students.

"G'morning, Senior Himeno," They greeted and she just nodded.

"Morning," Daisuke could saw her eyes sparkling, as if she loved to be liked by everyone. Daisuke, himself can't put away his eyes off her. He doesn't like her the way he likes Risa, or Riku, Dark thought, he kind of admit that she may be the prettiest girl on earth, well at least that's what he thought, assuming Ichitoki Himeno must be a perfect human around, especially being a Guardian.

The wind morning wind blow at her long hair and almost all the boys around drooled while the girls had the ohed sound. Daisuke and Himeno had sweat drop formed behind their heads laughing quietly.

Himeno clicked and looked at Daisuke. He had a questioned look and she smiled at him, beaming prettily. "See you at home, Daisuke-kun!" She rushed in the school building.

Daisuke started looking at her from behind and blushed. Everyone looked at her too but snapped, immediately looking at Daisuke, who had dot eyes then. They all frowned angrily. "How do you know Senior Himeno?" Their eyes were scary and they looked evil. Daisuke had sweat drops.

"Er… we kind off stay under the same roof…" Daisuke replied with more sweat drops just as their faces changed to worse. They started whining.

Himeno ran on the corridor and stopped in front of the staff room. She stood respectfully and held on tight to her school bag. She bit her lips, struggling and decided to take a deep breath. She opened the staff room. She entered and stepped towards the end table, while all teachers looked at her.

She stopped a few centimeters from the desk and bowed, "Ichitoki Himeno, sir!" The chair turned and there was a glasses old man sitting on it. He looked about his forty's and he was the Principal of that school. He looked serious and was reading a thick document. He pushed his specs up and looked up at Himeno, "Ichitoki Himeno…"

She looked at him standing politely, "Yes?" He put down the documents and laid his arms on his desk. "I told you I want to see your parents."

She bowed, "I'm sorry, sir but I don't have parents." "How about your guardian?" He picked one of the documents up that had the name Ichitoki Himeno and unfilled boxes, "You must have at least one guardian."

She harrumphed in her mind, 'I really hate this old man…' "Sir, I don't think you need to talk to my guardian because I am old enough to do everything for my self."

"Yes, I don't deny it," He replied, "You are eighteen and dependent enough but to register to this school, either parents or guardians must see me."

She tsked, 'This old man thinks too much…' "To put it bluntly, Sir, I don't have any guardian. My parents died because of a car crash a few years ago and since then I live alone."

He stared her and carefully scanned her with his glasses. To him, Himeno was suspicious, every since she transferred to that school from nowhere; the form she submitted was mostly unfilled, the address, the phone number, her race and so on. It somehow concerns the school.

"But all I can say that I am living with the Niwa family from today onwards," She said seriously. "Niwa?" He looked up at her and she nodded.

"Does this mean you are under Niwa?" He questioned and Himeno tried to rise up an eyebrow. "Yes, I think." He handed out the form, "Let them fill this unfilled boxes."

"Excuse me?" She had dots, "But Sir, they are not-!" "In other words, they are your guardian," He turned his chair and faced the back of his chair to her. Veins popped out from her temple, 'Dam you old man…"

Himeno walked on the corridor that afternoon and looked the sunset through the window. She started staring at it. She looked upset and her eyes started trembling, "Legendary Guardian… was it worth it?" She recalled something from the past. '_Protect Dark…'_ "Why?" She looked through the window again, touching the window. Her reflection was seen.

She saw Daisuke walking with the two lovely twins and smiled. "Is it because of 'him'?" She stared at Daisuke and smiled. She turned, "It was a death wish…"

Koosuke was in the library reading a book. The page he was reading has an image of a beautiful lady holding the same staff as Himeno. "The Legendary Guardian…" He spoke, "A guardian that mostly does not exists unless some circumstances." He looked at the sapphire stone image on the book, trying to get a clear look, "I never seen this kind of stone before." He moved to the next page and the stone was enlarged.

Himeno entered in the dining room and saw the table filled with plates and food. She looked at Emiko, who was placing glasses. "Himeno honey, could you mind calling Dai-chan?" She looked at Himeno on the door and saw her froze with sweat drops with her eyes open wide, "Himeno, are you al right?" She walked towards Himeno and checked her fever. Himeno was taller than her, "You don't feel hot…"

"Uh?" Himeno snapped and blinked. She smiled, "Oh nothing." She turned and walked up the stairs. She looked shaking, her lips were. She stopped in middle of the stairs and fisted, "I am not here because of the family. I came here to protect." She looked up and ran towards Daisuke's room, "Daisuke-kun!"

Himeno sat in front of Daisuke with Emiko beside her. Daiki was sitting in front of Emiko while Koosuke and Dark's transparent soul at the other ends. Himeno looked around and she had a strange look. She blinked and shut her mouth, she started laughing, thus everyone looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Dark asked annoyed, looking at her. He still hasn't admitted Himeno his guardian.

"Oh excuse me," She apologized and looked down. She looked at her fists and gripped her trousers, _'_That family never did this… eating together… is this how a family goes?' Her eyes started trembling.

"So Koosuke," Emiko looked at his husband, "Did you get anything about Ms. Guardian Himeno?" Himeno looked left and Koosuke looked serious.

"I found some data," He held on his chin and looked at Himeno, "It says that Guardians mostly never exist from generation from generations. Yes, it is true, Dark supposed to have a Guardian but it depends to situations" He transformed into chibi and looked directly at Dark, "So Dark, are you having problems with Kard?" He looked teasing.

Dark was in chibi, fisting. He stood up slamming the table, "I have no problems with Kard!" He looked at Himeno, "Every since I was created, I never had a Guardian and now, there's one?" His glare was frightening. Himeno looked scared, looking down.

Dark opened his arms wide, "I don't need any what-you-call-it as Legendary Guardian. I can protect myself, I can do everything for myself." Everyone was looking at him. "I am not weak as you all think. If I am supposed to have a Guardian, I should have them since I was created, but no, I didn't get one!"

"Dark," Everyone looked at Daiki, "Himeno-kun had explained that she appeared forty years ago, and it's obvious she found you now!"

"Forty?" Dark repeated and was laughing. He was in either; happy and upset to have a Guardian of his own. "Why wasn't she there forty years ago?" He screamed and it echoed on the stairs, "She should protect 'her' when she could!"

'her?' Himeno's eyes grew wide. "Dark!" Daiki stopped him, "That's in the past. She died because of a reason." Dark tsked and vanished.

Emiko looked at Himeno and patted her, "Don't you listen any of his words, Dear." Daisuke nodded, "He doesn't usually mean it!" He smiled.

A image of a long haired lady about her age wearing a kimono appeared in her mind but her face wasn't clear, _"Himeno…"_

To be continued

**Episode 03: Weekends Dilemma **

**Review**

A/N: Like this chapter? Is it boring? It's a second start and the next (spoil) is kinda funny… sorry for the long wait because I have been busy with my course Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Episode 3: Weekends Delimma

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Trever  
sakuradaisss  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85  
not so Angelic Antics**

**Episode 03: Weekends Dilemma **

_"Forty" Dark repeated, laughing"Why wasn't she there, forty years ago? She should have protected 'her' when she could"_

Dark seemed to say it seriously. He never been enraged with something, he was usually cool but the past he recalled was bitter. Guardian Himeno appeared in his life should, to him, appear when he needed her: on that time, he said.

_"I wish her happiness…" A long violet haired lady was chanting in front of the strong fire, wearing the priestess dress could tell clearly that she was one of them. She opened her eyes and put her hands on her knees, looking in the fire. The red fire dancing by the soft, slow wind, reflected in her eyes. She looked like between happy and sad. _

_A moment later she heard an ear-splitting sound coming from outside the temple. She spun around and stood up. She looked concerned. After she opened the door, her eyes grew wide. She saw bloodshed and screams from her best friend and her brother outside. The sky was dark and it sound quiet. She started shaking, moving her head left and right, with sweat drops, feeling scared. _

_She saw a lady as age her facing to her but her face was clear"Himeno…" She said weakly. Himeno started screaming and crying._

Himeno immediately woke up, puffing and sweating. She caught a glimpse of the lights through the window and held on her forehead. She was sweating wet. She shut her eyes"I am at the Niwa family now…" She was sleeping in Daisuke's room, under his one storage bed after a long decision where she should slept the night before. She cupped her face, trying to relax herself. She gathered all the hair and placed it on her left shoulder.

"So a guardian has nightmares" She immediately turned and saw Dark's transparent soul standing, leaning his right arm on the first storage bed. She looked up to his narrowed eyes. They stared directly to each other silently.

Himeno shut her eyes solemnly; "I was once a human… so there's nothing eerie about that." Dark snapped but relaxed closing his eyes"Oh, so now you tell me that you were once a human" He opened his eyes and looked seriously and angrily to her"And why are you a Guardian"

She looked away. She loved to explain the reason she was human and protecting Dark but she couldn't recall anything from past or what really happened.

"Is silence you're answer" Dark smirked. Himeno laid her body back on the bed, facing the wall on her left. "It's nothing you should know" She replied coldly. Dark had no expression but instead he fisted tight.

He turned and pointed out loud"I don't want you to interfere in my work, even though you 'are' my guardian." He vanished. Himeno looked upset. Just after she realized about her true purpose, which was to protect Dark, she wanted Dark to accept her.

She blocked her lips with her palms just as it started shaking. Her eyes were trembling. She murmured; "Why am I hated by everyone" She just closed her eyes and shed of tears were at the end of her eyes.

Himeno opened the front door and blocked her eyes when the strong light brightens her. The sun was strong and the birds were chirping around and sound cycling, talks were heard.

"Morning Himeno-chan" She heard and turned left. She saw Koosuke squatting and smiling to her. She bowed"Gardening, Koosuke-san" He nodded, smiling.

"Since I haven't been home for a long time, I might as well do something good" He explained, holding the back of his head innocently. Himeno giggled.

"Himeno darling" She looked in the house and saw Emiko with an apron. "Yes Emiko-san" She inquired confused. Emiko seemed to be in a rush.

"Are you busy anytime today" Emiko pondered. Himeno just shook and Emiko's smile grew wide with a delight sigh.

"I was called for a parents meeting unexpectedly" She told and Himeno had sweat drops. 'This might be that old man's work…" Her eyes were narrowed, sign that she was pissed. "Since Koosuke is going to shop, could you watch over, clean the living room and make dinner" She rushed trough the words and Himeno quickly blinked stupidly. "Excuse me"

Himeno stood on entrance with Koosuke and Emiko waving and heading too a different direction, with an annoyed look. "Things can't get any worse, can they" She sighed and she felt an evil aura. Thus she right away pulled to the wall and saw a beard old man"Grandpa" He looked serious, with his black tuxedo and hat.

"Himeno, I am going out for a while" He smiled wide and walked out: mysteriously with the windy petals. Sweat drops formed on her head. She looked down with a deep sigh"It just got worse." She turned and closed the door.

As soon as she looked up and saw Daisuke ready, her eyes changed to conical"So are you going out too" She sounded, pissed somehow. Daisuke had sweat drops"Kinda but it's only for a short while." He was smiling cutely.

"Be sure you'll be back soon, okay, Daisuke-kun" Himeno looked calm now and Dark harrumphed inside Daisuke. A sweat drop formed on the back of Daisuke's head.

Himeno waved Daisuke from the front door"Take care…" She closed the door once Daisuke was no where in sight. She turned and faced the living room, she sighed. She spirited up and pointed up with a sparkling look"I can do this! I used to clean everything in the house" She started working.

She placed a small pot to make lunch. She loved to cook Curry Beef and started to cook it as the cold beef was set on the dining room to be roasted by Emiko. She started to put the ingredients in the pot seriously and calmly. Didn't she aware that she was doing it powerfully, beyond any girls strength and too fast, in a result all the beef was thrown to the wall and the pot started to break.

She stopped and her expression changed into stupid. She sulked down just as she realized the whole kitchen was dirty. Emiko cleaned the kitchen spotless the night before. "Why am I stupid" She started crying childishly hanging on the cooker.

She fisted tight because of her stupid ness, thus she accidentally switched on the fire cooker on high and she screamed. Her apron was burned and she had to run back and forth to put off the fire.

In the end, she leaned on the wall, sweating and panting. She looked around the kitchen and bit her lips"I wasn't like this before…" She looked down and snapped. She turned and faced the living room"I'll show Emiko that I can clean the living room." She started to work differently.

She found a vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the carpets around, proud of herself. She was lifting the sofa powerfully and moved some stuff to the corner.

She wiped of sweats of her forehead"Now it's perfectly clean." Sure it was clean, clean because all the sofas and table were all placed up together in the corner. She looked up at it and sweat drops formed on her head. She made another foolish thing. "I am not a good cleaner, that's for sure."

"I am back" Daisuke was on the door and Himeno turned left. "Daisuke-kun" She inquired: she didn't noticed that two hours had passed by quickly. Daisuke looked at the living room and his eyes grew wide.

Himeno looked innocent now and pointed up"There was a bugler that I had to put everything there so they couldn't notice them…" She started laughing weirdly. Daisuke looked at her with a lost look. Dark appeared beside Daisuke and observed the room"Hrmm… Even I can notice that…"

Himeno was enraged and retorted"Well the burglar was blind for your information." Both Daisuke and Dark shared the same sweat drop. It was silence a moment later and she looked down guilty. "I am sorry, Daisuke-kun… I guess I can't do it…" She shut her eyes tight"I will clean them up quickly before Emiko-san returns."

Daisuke looked sorry and walked towards the ruffled furniture"I'll help you." Himeno looked shocked and looked at his move. 'You are powerful because you are a Guardian. Now, do you regret to change into a Guardian' She heard Dark say and looked at him.

Himeno smiled sparkling"Not really because I had to perform someone's wish and mine." Dark looked at her with his eyes grew wide, for some reason, it was attracting him: not something you called it love but it was eerie. Himeno giggled and held the back of her head innocently"To put it bluntly, I haven't any housework for a year now."

Daisuke crashed down trying to lift the furniture. He then laughed with Himeno while Dark observed her from a distant. He felt that he knew her somewhere or another. "Thank you Daisuke-kun."

Dark's transparent soul was on the roof that cold night. It obvious he wasn't cold because he was in a soul form. Himeno's eerie smile appeared in his mind, _'Not really because I had to perform someone's wish and mine.' _Dark shut his eyes"Where did I saw that image" His memory was blocked by red blood. He stopped and looked at the window below where Daisuke and Himeno talking quite intimate.

"It's been a bad weekend" Himeno said out loud and opened her arms out wide on the window"Tomorrow's another big day…" She smiled and felt the night breeze.

'I know her somewhere…' Dark thought by himself alone.

To be continued

**Episode 04: Daisuke… not you!**

**Review**

A/N: If there are mistakes in grammar or spelling, please forgive me. I didn't have time to double check ;;


	4. Episode 4: Daisuke Not You!

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85:P  
Wings of Heaven  
Kairi-chan  
Trever  
Princess of the Shadow Land**

**Episode 04: Daisuke****…**** not you!**

Himeno sat on the roof a few hours after Daisuke was deep asleep. She was way older than him so she can sleep latter than him. She hugged her legs and looked up the sky. The moon was round and sparkling prettily with the stars around. I won't be raining that's for sure.

Himeno sighed and closed her eyes firmly. She saw her pervious memory clashes inside her mind. She immediately opened her eyes, puffing holding her chest. She was sweating, it was scary. She bit her lips and buried her face between her legs with trembling eyes. She couldn't saw it clearly. It was dark and the only clear thing was a long brown-reddish hair calling her name with blood all over. "Who are you"

-

It was early in the morning and the sun was set up shinning the beautiful flowers outside the house. Himeno opened the window and walked to the balcony leaning her arms on the railing. Everyone was busy that early morning, it was obvious because it was Monday morning. She was still wearing blue pajamas and her hair wasn't tied up. She felt the morning breeze comfortably and stopped her left hair that was blocking her sight. She turned as soon as she heard a whin and yawn. She smiled at him"Morning Dai-chan"

"Huh" Daisuke was rubbing his right eye looking at Himeno. His pajama was huge. "Morning, Himeno-san" He replied and headed towards the toilet. Himeno smirked and blinked. Just after she blinked, she saw Dark transparent soul in front of her.

"Dark" She looked surprised. It showed clearly she wasn't used with the appearance and disappearance of Dark. He just looked at her without any move. Himeno seemed to be a bit bothered under his uncomfortable stare. "Wha-wh-what are you looking at" She felt awkward and eerie.

"Oh nothing" Dark now looked away with narrowed eyes"Just never realized you were actually 'fat'." Himeno's eyes grew wide and her cheeks were red. She looked down at herself and she just noticed she was wearing Daisuke's pajamas. She blushed redder and stomped.

"Well, unlike you, you don't wear any pajamas" Her eyes were shut tight and turned with cross arms. She harrumphed. Dark sneered.

"Dark, stop teasing her" They heard Daisuke say from the toilet"You know girls don't like to be teased." Dark shrugged"Gee I don't know… I just feel to tease her…"

"Then stop teasing me" He heard Himeno's scream from behind"You should tease your girlfriend." Before Dark could reply, he flinched. For some reason, he knew the conversation from somewhere. It were the same direct dialog. He didn't fight back, like he usually does.

Himeno passed by him and entered the toilet, slamming the door. Daisuke jumped but Dark's mind was preoccupied. Daisuke looked up at him"Stop making her piss, Dark. She's not like Riku you always tease." Dark keep silence, he was speechless.

-

Himeno stood in front of the staff room with a disgust look. Yes, Niwa's parents were called because of the 'appearance of Himeno'. "I will beat that old man tonight" Her eyes were small and she was in chibi.

"You should watch your manners, Himeno-chan" She looked up and saw Koosuke smiling, like a father. Himeno moved two paces back in chibi and crooked look"How long have you stood there"

Koosuke sweat dropped"About a few minutes…" Himeno looked him up and down"I didn't sense you…" "Well even if you are guardian, you can't sense everything" He turned to the left and insisted her to enter"Emiko-san and the 'you called old man' are waiting for you inside." He was smiling and Himeno looked more screwed up.

She stepped in and she feels her body was shaking. She started to think how to reply the old man's bossy questions. She stopped in front of the huge desk and saw the old man's, she despite, face. "You called"

The principal looked up at her and Emiko pulled her right arm with a smile. "Good news, Himeno-chan" Emiko was sparkling"From now on, we are responsible for your school fees, living and clothes."

Himeno felt that she was breaking apart. Ever since she 'deserted' her old family, she wanted have dependence but here she was forced to depend on the Niwa family. Her jaw dropped down and started to refuse"But Emiko-san, I can pay for the fess, my living and clothes. I am already at the right age to be dependent"

"But Himeno-kun, you know you can't make your own living" She turned to the principal"I am sorry about my niece attitude. Since her parents died in that car crash you said, she wanted to live alone." Niece, Himeno thought, since when she was Niwa's niece? Her eyes were directed to Emiko, surprised. She looked at Koosuke, who was smiling too. No one wanted her to be a friend once, nor something close, and now someone admitted she was their niece. Why is this family treating her different from the people she knew then? Why didn't she meet them earlier? Why didn't this family reseal her when she was found under the haunted and abandoned temple? Somehow she felt secure this family for she had wished for a family ever since she was reseal from that dark world.

Daisuke was on the door and had irritated eyes. "Are you satisfied" He walked on the corridor"Why do think negative of Himeno-san? I mean you know she means it in everything what you want. You are the master of the guardian." Daisuke looked left and right"I am even envious of you. You have a guardian. I wish I had one." 'Master' Dark repeated and snapped.

-

It was late at night and the Niwa family wasn't asleep yet. Emiko was discussing with Dark and Daisuke in their room, while Himeno leaned on the window slide. "Don't get caught" Emiko warned them"The police are getting tighter."

Dark fisted up and winked"They won't catch me. I am too fast and intelligent." Daisuke had irritated eyes beside him"You wish." Dark transformed in chibi and started whining at him. Himeno was looking directly at him, for a reason. Sometimes she would blush sometime he looked cute or funny. She snapped and coughed looking through the window just as Dark looked at her.

"Oh by the way" Dark remembered something and looked seriously at her"As your master, I order you not to interfere, Himeno." Himeno's eyes grew wide, she didn't expect Dark to order her around. "Are you listening" His tone raised up"Like you said, I don't have the right to stop you to be a guardian but I have the right to order you. You are my Guardian and I am your master." Himeno felt that she was somewhat a slave to Dark, like she used to be in the pervious years.

Her fringe blocked her eyes and nodded"Yes, Dark." Daisuke looked at him"Dark, what are you thinking? You know you need a Guardian. Or we'll get caught"

'I won't' He showed Daisuke Risa's picture. Daisuke blushed and he alter-go to Dark. He smirked"Watch out, Monolisa, I am going to steal you." He vanished from the room. Emiko looked sorry and walked over to Himeno, holding her shoulders.

"You know protecting Dark is not everything" Emiko cheered her up"Dark is like that because he is overconfidence he is very strong and powerful." She turned and headed towards the door"However Daisuke did said he wanted a Guardian." The door shut was heard.

Himeno's eyes were filled with tears. She didn't burst them out because it was a thing she was very good at it. She bit her lips"I didn't regret being a Guardian but somehow I missed something… what actually did I promised to her" The image of blood shed of a girl appeared in her mind.

-

Dark was flying heading towards the national building museum. Yes as Emiko warned, the police was tighter but Dark wasn't scared. He was confident he won't be caught. Police Helicopters were tracking him from the air but they couldn't see him because it was dark. Dark sneered to them while Daisuke sweat drop inside him.

"A small art of Monolisa, huh" Dark eyes a small cute art of Monolisa hanged on the wall, looking dazzling as always. He walked over it and for some reason, no red alarms were on. "It's been a while and I feel relieved that Himeno isn't here." 'Dark, you can't blame her of her existence' Daisuke told his'You know it clearly that she is your only Guardian.' "And I never agreed it" Dark placed the small art under his armpit. 'And why are you ordering her' He didn't reply.

Abruptly, Dark's right was knocked out and the art was thrown away. Dark was pissed, who wouldn't? He turned and saw his blonde twin. "Hello Dark, I was expecting you" He smirked"Didn't you realized it was a fake" Dark moved backward since his right arm was injured. He can only hold the arm. Dark didn't sense the appearance Lard, or was his mind preoccupied with something else? Lard's attack was strong and obviously it will make an injury.

"Wiz" Dark called but just as he turned at the cute white animal, it was asleep comfortably. Dark had veins popping out"Why the hell are you sleeping at a time like this" It could only snore and drool. 'You can't blame him' Daisuke reminded'He didn't sleep last night.' Dark had a bothered look.

Dark jumped, dodging a strong sword strike from Lard. "Got another weapon I see" Dark raised an eyebrow but just keep dodging. He couldn't move his right arm. He was troubled.

"Hahahhaa! No Guardian when you need her." Lard beamed happily and Dark saw a dark shadow behind Lard. It wasn't clear but he could see it had a small body. Lard snapped and felt a strong aura behind him. Immediately he avoided a fast strike of Himeno's staff, the Sapphire stone was glowing and it had sparks around it. It looked 'on'.

"Himeno" Dark's eyes grew wide and started scolded him in chibi"I order you not to come. Didn't you listen to me" He marched over to her holding his right arm at the same time, in chibi"I told you I don't need your protection."

An evil grin slashed on her face and positioned her self looking directly at Lard, who was ready to fight her. "I am here to protect Daisuke" She moved forward and they started to battle"Not you" Sounds of weapons were heard. Himeno was as strong as Lard without a reason.

Dark stood there still preoccupied. He felt he was useless or some kind of sort.

To be continued

**Episode 05: Nightmare**

**Review**

A/N: I apologize the pervious episode, I have no idea where the numbers came from. But I hope you like this episode


	5. Episode 5: Nightmare

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
Sakura-blossom-cilla85  
Princess of the Shadow Land**

**Episode 05: Nightmare**

An evil grin slashed on her face and positioned her self looking directly at Kard, who was ready to fight her. "I am here to protect Daisuke," She moved forward and they started to battle, "Not you!" Sounds of weapons were heard. Himeno was as strong as Lard without a reason.

Dark stood there still preoccupied. He felt he was useless or some kind of sort. Wiz snoring was heard and Dark spun around to look at it. He kicked it in chibi. He had veins popping out. He was not just pissed because the sleeping animal, he was also pissed of the arrival Himeno. Obviously he can't fight back what she had just said. He just ordered her not to protect him and there she said that she was protecting Daisuke instead. He whined alone.

'She has brains different from you,' Daisuke said out loud inside him. Dark had irritated eyes. Kard retreated after a look at Himeno, who looked like she was filled with grudge. Himeno stood still and spun around with a delighted smile. "Daisuke, are you all right?" Daisuke still had irritated eyes. 'Uh…' Daisuke sweat dropped. Dark was bothered.

Daisuke covered himself with the blanket after his job ended. He stretched wide and yawned. He moved back shocked as he saw Himeno smiling at him widely on the bed stairs, "Himeno-san?" He sounded surprised.

"Sweet dreams, Daisuke-chan," She moved down the stairs and he nodded, laying his head on his pillow. He shut his eyes and snapped, lifting up his up, "EHHH? Daisuke-chan?" Dark was irritated.

_A long violet girl was sitting in the corner of the room. Her legs were bleeding badly and she was crying scared. "That face…" A lady about her 30s looked impatient and pissed, "is too pretty…" She gave up more uncountable whip hits towards the young girl, who screamed hurt. 'Please… stop it…' She begged alone, crying in pain, but no one could listen to her. A girl as age as her behind the woman had an evil grin, she was jealous with the pretty look because they barely looked the same since they were sisters. _

_The woman and the girl left her on the corner bleeding badly. Heavy tears were on her cheeks, no one in the house seemed to care about her. Everyone in school hates her, actually she wanted to be loved and cared at but who would to a dirty, funny looking like her. Her long violet scary color, her both silver eyes color, her cuteness were beyond than any human girl were. She held on her legs, is this her family? _

_Another old man came in and stared deadly towards her and she immediately sensed it. Just she spun up, she was hit savagely with a thick hose, she yelled._

Himeno immediately woke up with her eyes open wide. She didn't breath for a minute there and she blinked. She took a very deep breath and started puffing with sweat drops. She calmed down a moment feeling stupid. "Why those dream again?" She asked herself, "I am supposed to be over with it…" Her voice was weak and upset. She lifted up her legs and put down on the floor. Just as she stood up, she saw Dark just a few centimeters in front of her face. She blushed red, "Dark?" She moved back one pace and crashed down on her bed. She blushed redder when he moved down to her face with the word 'Baka!'

Himeno's expression changed with irritated eyes and kicked Dark in chibi thus he was thrown to the opposite wall. Himeno looked proud of herself. Yes, it is true Dark at that moment on his transparent soul but Himeno was capable of kicking or hitting him when he is in any forms. Himeno harrumphed and he whined on the wall. Dark stood up like a lightning. Before he could scream back at Himeno, she was looking directly through the window, at the full moon. It was middle of the night and Dark wanted to say something but for some reason, just as he saw tears at end of her eyes, he stopped. He saw a younger look of her beside her with tears too and he knew she was familiar. He didn't say anything. He looked through the window and he knew that his Guardian is troubled because of something. He stopped and shook his head left and right in chibi stupidly.

Himeno turned and looked at him, "Dark?" He immediately pointed at her, "Why the hell are you crying?" He snapped feeling clumsy, why on earth did he ask that? That wasn't supposed to go out. That was not written in his mind, those came from his heart. He blushed red and looked away, "I mean…" Himeno's eyes were wide looking at him. She looked 'surprised'.

"Are-are-re you worried, Dark?" Himeno's eyes were blocked by her fringe. Dark's cheeks were redder and stammer, "Of- of course… you're my-my Guardian…" Himeno looked up at him with another surprised look. It sounded like Dark had accepted her. "Da-rk?"

"I-I a-am not saying that I already agreed that you are my Guardian…" Dark was still stammering and Himeno's heart started beating. Dark's face was still deep red. Himeno wanted to say something and hold him tight but she stopped forward Daisuke woke up and the two turned.

"Why are two up this middle of the night?" Daisuke asked a little bit annoyed and laid down again facing the wall. Himeno and Dark shared the same sweat drop. They snapped and looked at each other. They later smiled. Himeno turned and walked towards her bed, under Daisuke's two storage bed. "Thank you, Dark," She thanked unexpected, "You cheered me up tonight." She covered herself with the blanket while Dark was lost. "Wha?"

Daisuke opened the kitchen door and saw his grandfather and father in front of the television and her mother cooking. Daiki heard his wonderful grandson and turned, "Good job Daisuke." His smile was wide, sign that he was proud of her only grandson. Daisuke just smiled and walked over to the table. He remembered something just as he sat down.

"Where's Himeno-san?" He looked at everyone. "Himeno said that she's going out for a while," Emiko placed the morning breakfast on the dining table. "Without breakfast?" Dark appeared nearby that everyone had irritated eyes. Since the Guardian came, Dark could walk around with his transparent soul form anywhere he wants. It was a bit annoying when he usually appear out of nowhere, other than inside Daisuke.

Koosuke smiled, "She said that she have some errands to do. She said she will see you in school." He looked at Daisuke. Koosuke patted his son's back, "It seems like Himeno-chan is intimate to you."

"Where?" Dark immediately retorted and harrumphed with cross arms looking away, "She's a type of girl that isn't intimate to anyone." "Are you mad?" Emiko had bothered eyes and he looked at her in chibi. "AM NOT!"

"Dark, why do you hate Himeno that much?" Daisuke looked serious and worried, "Himeno's your Guardian and she's very kind to everyone." "Are you still bothered about 40 years ago?" Daiki reminded and Dark just snorted.

Himeno was walking on an old road and she was wearing her school uniform. Leaves were all over the place: it was not Autumn, it was just the place was abandon years ago and no one dare to go there anymore except Himeno. She stopped and turned looking at an old destroy abolished temple. It was not fully abolished because it was protected somehow. She passed by the gate, she felt familiar as the same time, with flashback memory that she had passed that gate a thousand times. She stopped after a few paces after the gate. She looked up the sky and it was obviously blue but a moment later, the sky changed to dark and there was a thunder. Another of her memory she can't recalled what and why. She only knows where because that was the place where her previous parents picked her up three years ago.

Her expression changed a minute later and stood in strange position, messing up her hair, "Why am I thinking about this? Why on earth did those repeated nightmares keep appearing?" She looked up at the sky and yelled, "Who am I to deserve this!" She opened her arms out wide and she made a strong wind effect. The trees besides her broke into and she had sweat drops. She doesn't remember she gives out strong wind effect if she pushes her arms around. She heard someone and looked left and right scared. She ran off.

Himeno reached the school gate at last, puffing with sweat drops. _'I should have remind my self about my own powers,' _She thought and entered the school. Everyone gave her smiles and greets like every school morning and she liked it a lot. She then saw Daisuke's back walking with two girls, one short red hair and the other long red hair. Her smile widened and waved up, "Daisuke-chan!"

Everyone looked at her. She was screaming and her voice was high pitch. Just before Daisuke turned, she walked faster towards him and hugged him from behind. "Daisuke-chan!" Daisuke blushed red and everyone shrieked with black background. It was a bit shocking to them. "Daisuke-chan, morning," She was in chibi, cuddling his cheek. She was clinging onto him like a younger kid. Daisuke sweat dropped. "Morning… Himeno-san…" Riku and Risa shared the same sweat drop.

Himeno stopped and stood still smiling. "Himeno-san, I would like to introduce you my friends!" Daisuke pointed the twins, "This is Harada Riku and Harada Risa." Himeno looked at the twins with a curious look and just as she looked at them, their image with different hair appeared inside her mind for a second and her eyes widened.

"Himeno-san, what's the matter?" Daisuke inquired from her look and she snapped. She smiled, "Oh nothing, what are their names again?" "I am Harada Riku," Riku introduced herself and pointed Risa, "And this is my younger sister, Risa." They bowed together, "Nice to meet you, Ichitoki sempai."

"Ah, hai," Himeno bowed down too and Risa started to be excited. She looked at them, why do they look familiar? She snapped and remembered one of her two dreams. _'Himeno…' A long red hair called her with blood shed all over. _These two does looked a bit like that girl in her dream.

"Himeno-san, you can call me Risa-chan," Risa grabbed Himeno's right arm like a little sister and they walked together leaving Riku and Daisuke with sweat drops. "Risa tara…" Riku started to be embarrassed. She looked at Daisuke and apologized.

"It can't be helped," Daisuke smiled back, "Himeno-san is her idol." Riku sighed, "She had been taking about Himeno lately, I wonder have she forgotten about Dark." Daisuke sweat dropped.

Risa had been talking with Himeno all break time but Himeno wasn't pissed at it, because she herself want to talk more. "And then Himeno," She said hyper, "You are not my only idol." "Eh?" Himeno was interested, "Whose your other idol?"

Risa looked down with a blush, "Dark-san…" Her voice was different. It showed that Risa somehow have feelings towards the name she just said. Himeno froze for a while and pointed, "You know Dark?" She nodded, "Everyone does…" Risa looked up at her with a smile, "And I love him a lot… and I am sure he likes me too…"

Himeno's fringe blocked her eyes, "I see… what make you sure?" She looked disappointed in something for some reason. Could Harada Risa Dark's current lover? Dark doesn't seem to have any close relationship.

Risa moved back on the school fence, "Because we've gone out already…" There was still a blush. She looked up the sky, "But we see other seldom because he's very busy…" She snapped and jumped off the fence, "I heard he's gonna steal something tonight!" She ran off, "I got to get ready…" Himeno looked at her run from behind.

She shut her eyes and sighed, "Dark is a pervert, its so obvious he has girlfriends everywhere…" She shrugged and started laughing to herself.

Himeno stood in front of the abandoned temple again solemnly. She wanted to discover the closed mystery why was she there when she was picked and the truth existence why she was here, being Dark's Guardian. Yes it was a death wish but how did she managed to become one? What is she? Where does she come from actually? That nightmare will never upset her forever. She must reveal her memory once and for all even though it will take forever.

In the meantime, Dark was still trying to recall Himeno's familiar look in his memory. Obviously Himeno isn't Rika, her pervious lover 40 years ago, or is she? How does she know Dark before she changed into a Guardian? Dark stood in the room pissed, "Why the hell am I countering this…?"

Himeno walked home that late evening. No matter how late she returns, no one would scold her like she always would in that 3 pervious years. She heard children fuss and turned. She stopped and saw four girls nearly about Daisuke's age walking with their parents. They looked cheerful and blissful. She looked away and continued walking, "Unlike my pervious family…"

The old school principal was still in his room reading a full written document. It was information of Ichitoki Himeno. "So she came from a very healthy family…" He pushed his specs and when he read something on the last line, his eyes grew wide and he couldn't breathe. He dropped the paper and tried to walk to the door. Himeno's old look picture on the document wasn't the same as she was then. The last sentence was written, 'Ichitoki Himeno was found under the abandoned Kikyo temple three years ago and now erased from this family due of personal reasons. She committed a crime.'

To be continued

**Episode 06: The Shameful Family**

**Review**

A/N: I was lost a quarter of this page :; but at least I am updating before two months na? Or is it already two months? -.-;; I am sorry, due of my projects and exams I had to stop all my computer home works for a while.


	6. Episode 6: The Shameless Family

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she has feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Princess Of The Shadow Land  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85**

**Episode 06: The Shameless Family**

Himeno began unpacking stuff and her clothes from her exclusively huge bag. Even though it has been a month since she stayed at the Niwa's, she never unpacked anything except the clothes she needed to wear. Getting to know and used the place, she had to wait before anything happens: at least she was scared of something. Just as she got a thick book out, a bitter memory flashed back in her mind and she stopped for a while. She saw a dark place and filthy room. She felt she faced it again. "They hated and used my existence…" She mumbled alone with her fringe blocked her eyes.

'Who hated your existence?' Someone asked. Someone was around and heard her. Her eyes grew wide and immediately looked up. She saw Dark's transparent soul bending down to her and their lips nearly met. It was silent a few seconds later. Himeno didn't sense that someone was in that room, at least not Daisuke or any of the family. She then blushed red just as she noticed he was very handsome closely and looked down, "Dark…" She felt that her face was boiling. _"Why is he here?"_

Dark stood up and looked at her huge bag. He had sweat drops later as soon as he imagined Himeno could lift up that huge and heavy bag. For some reason, Dark never seen this bag, did it just pop out of no where?

Himeno placed all torn out books on the small book shelf that was brought by Koosuke just yesterday. Dark looked at the books, 'Shouldn't you just throw those torn and old books?' Himeno turned and had a fixed smile, "These are my life…" She hugged one of the books, "I can't live without it…" Dark had a disgust look and complained, "What are you talking about?"

Himeno positioned the book on the shelf and Dark seemed to see her shinning. Is it because of these old torn books? She might be pretty and strong but her brain… Dark had black background with rubbish thoughts in chibi. Daisuke entered the room and had sweat drops looking at Dark, "Dark what are you doing?"

Himeno started giggling and passed by Dark, "Don't pay attention to him, Daisuke-chan. Give him time…" She pushed him out of the room. The door was shut tight and Dark immediately snapped looking at the door and heard Himeno talking ill about him. He had veins popping out from his fists. Just before he headed to the door, he felt an unusual aura from Himeno's bag. Surely Himeno might have unpacked everything. He turned and looked at her bag, sensing some kind of bad aura.

Just as he eyed the bag, he felt something eerie surrounding it. Ghost? He thought, surely not because Himeno herself doesn't like ghosts, especially evil ones. He desperately wanted to examine what other things she has inside there. He was impatient for some reason. He slowly bend down trying to reach it quietly with sweat drops and gulping once.

"Wah! I forgot something!" Himeno opened the door open wide unexpected and Dark immediately moved away and hit the opposite well, shocked after a trip on the bag. Himeno looked at his position on the wall and blinked twice. She tilted her head aside, "Dark, what are you doing?" Dark's eyebrows were shaking bothered of this popping in and out of hers, and she looked like she was enjoying it: at least that was written in Dark's head. She spotted her bag still on the floor and pulled it over to the wardrobe, just assuring no one will trip on it, at least she was worried about him. She closed the door and smiled.

Another day of school and everyone was excited that morning. Himeno was walking side by side with Daisuke like all mornings and all the girls were complaining behind them. "Why does that Niwa intimate with Himeno-sama?" Daisuke just sweat dropped.

"Students, please gather in the hall now," The deep voice said from the speakers and every students stopped, "Please informed that you don't have class on the first two periods. Thank you!" It was silent straight after that and wind blew them comfortably. Every expression changed in relief. No class was what they really love. "But you are prohibited to skip the principal preach!" Everyone stopped and had vertical lines on their faces. They walked in the building with inspirited mood.

They hate the principal speech that always planned once in a month and it was usually on the first two hours talking and praising about 'his' school and the students behaviors. They had irritated eyes at the back, yawning, talking and snoring. The school teachers had sweat drops all over behind them. Some students had patience and just listen to every word.

Himeno was in the middle of her class row. Since they were the last seniors and year in that school, their class was standing from the left row. The principal had veins popping out and slammed the small graduation table on the stage angrily, "I can't tolerate with students who had committed a crime!" The hall went dead silence. Crime? The student? The principal must be kidding: all the students there never carry out any out of the laws. Everyone had an eyebrow shot up and threw every thing they have to the principal.

The principal tried to avoid the 'attacks' in chibi. "You bastad old man, are you accusing us for doing a crime? What principal are you?" One screamed and he tried to correct. "I am not accusing anyone of you but there is one student did!" It was silence a moment later. He coughed, "Your idol…" More stuff thrown and now one of it hit directly on his nose.

"Don't you blame our idol!" "Yes! Himeno-sama wouldn't do any crime!" All the girls in Himeno's class covered and protected her. The Principal couldn't correct or say anything. Yes Himeno was every girl's idol in that school. She was the most prettiest and intelligent around, not to mention her power and strength. Suddenly a group of black tuxedo men entered the Gym and everyone looked at them with unfriendly feeling.

"We are here for Ichitoki Himeno!" Himeno turned and looked at them. "Due of your crimes, we have to hold you in custody!" The students started to fuss. Daisuke was lost from his part. Did Himeno in fact made a crime? An innocent young girl like her?

"We have longed to look for you, Ichitoki Himeno," They walked over to her nicely not let her run off like previously, "Come slowly. We won't hurt you!" Himeno looked at them with narrowed eyes death look. She looked pissed. Why are they here? How did they manage to find her? Must be that old man, he must have checked her inside private documents behind her back and called the UASR pronounced as Uesar. United Archeologist Scientist and Researches is a private not unknown to most of the citizens, even the inside police and their assignment is to archive any history those make money possessions. Ichitoki Himeno has been considered a valuable possession to them, especially since she was the first human possession they ever achieved. "Your parents are waiting for your return! They don't blame you!"

An evil grin slashed on her face, "Blame me?" She rolled eyes and started laughing. The head of the men bit his lips angrily. He never had been provoked and humiliated at. "You were the one who murdered the Grandparents!" They said out loud and the whole students gasped. It was true. Himeno did make a crime. Himeno stopped and her fringe blocked her eyes and looked at them with murderous eyes, "Murdered? I did not make any of those!" The wind was strong that midday and everyone wondered what the surrounding was.

"Remember clearly, boys!" She pointed up imprudently, "I would never kill my beloved grandparents. You guys knew it was the 'eldest' fault! You don't have the right to blame me!" She closed her eyes and remembered every single blood shed inside the house. Her adopted older sister did, to get the heritance from the grandparents and was directly charged to Himeno.

"Hoo…" She heard a very familiar sound from the Gym door and looked upfront. A big breasted woman wearing shorts and sexy blouse stood there with her right arm on her hip, "Would anyone believe you?" Her long blonde hair was shinning gleam under the sun. The diamond-silver necklace, bracelet and a ring on her were brightened through all eyes, reflecting from the sun.

"Mio…" Himeno immediately whispered looking at this woman. She hasn't seen this horrible woman for a year and she had already spent her 3 years previous life with her. Her adopt eldest sister who only care of possession and wealth likewise her mother: they are not like mother like daughter for nothing. Himeno smiled and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't really want anyone to believe me because it is the truth!"

Mio looked left and started laughing in a hysterical tune, "You are similarly like you used to even though you already 'evolved' and remember your past memories! The pathetic dirt bag glasses girl!" The image of Himeno in the pervious years appeared in her mind. Yes, she was clumsy, useless and hated by everyone in school except her grandparents. Despite of her weird violet hair and some little physic powers, everyone assumed her as a witch. She never wished for it and why did she had it until her memories returned to her on the day her beloved grandparents were murdered. She destroyed the whole house, not to mention the whole mansion and garden. Her body altered since day.

"You may call me-" Someone disturbed her reply. "Blaming and insulting her won't bring you anywhere, you big chest old woman!" It was Daisuke's point of view and angry words or is it not? Daisuke started to have sweat drops, _"Dark, why did you let me pull out those words?" _Dark kept silence. Himeno spun around and looked at him, "Daisuke-kun?"

Mio looked at Daisuke with a deadly look, "Hrm… I see you already got boyfriend…" She started observing him, "Hrm… cute… but childish… however good for a eerie girl like you…" She started to laugh again.

"Get out!" Himeno's voice was louder now and fisted, "I said 'Get out'!" It echoed in the Gym and everyone was surprised. "I will not ever help you and do anything beyond my desires! I don't want to return to that Shameless Family! From that day on wards, I vowed not to follow and to do anything with Kurotoki family anymore!" She sounded severe and confident. She knew the family wanted to use her powers for their wealth advantages but she won't do it even though she has to be tortured again and again.

Mio harrumphed and turned calling the men, "I won't give up! You are owned by us and you know it!" Ichitoki Himeno or actually named Kurotoki Kiri was discovered by the Kurotoki family 3 years ago under the Kikyo abandon temple and since that day she was considered as a possession of the Kurotoki family.

Himeno stood there alone and thought alone. Will she able to protect Daisuke if this family is on the way? The other students trusted Himeno and smiled. They walked towards her and cheered her up. Himeno loved to like and cared, she hate the hatred surrounding that she suffered for two whole years. She wondered had she ever achieved happiness on her pervious life?

To be continued

**Episode 07: The Pretty Boy Statue Part 1**

**Review**

A/U: Next Episode might be a bit fun...


	7. Episode 7:The Pretty Boy Painting Part 1

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Princess Of The Shadow Land  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85**

**Episode 07: The Pretty Boy Painting Part 1**

Himeno stood beside the window looking at the moon outside. It wasn't expected what happened just that afternoon. It seemed like half the students in the school don't like her anymore but some were still loyal. Daisuke was quiet. She mushroom breathed, "I guess running away isn't a good thing after all."

"It depends on the circumstances," She spun around and saw Dark's transparent soul. Lately he looked like he loved to reply and tease her every time she's alone. She had irritated eyes, "How can you tell?"

He shrugged in chibi, proud of himself, "Well, I am Dark, the most intelligent, handsome, cutest, special and old-uh…" He paused and Himeno had a impatient look. She wanted Dark to admit something he never did. "Yes? Old-?"

Dark stood there a like rock; he doesn't want say that, it sounded embarrassing. Surely he is actually about Daiki's age. "Are you going to say the oldest with experience?" She passed by him; she won that battle again. Dark felt like he has been broken into pieces and stood up angrily in chibi, facing her, "I was-wasn't going say that."

Himeno was sitting on her bed already, collecting her hair to her right shoulder, "Well, those are written in your face, further more from your mind." She looked up at him with a smile, and somehow Dark felt it similar with someone he knew 50 years ago. Is she Rika, his lover or someone else?

Dark's head seemed to be bit crooked and a disgust look with his eyebrows stick together and his eyes narrowed. He messed up his hair and pushed Himeno down to the bed. "Dark?" She immediately retorted and he was on top of him, solemnly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Dark's warm eyes entered to hers and she had a blush. "I won't go unless you spit out who you really are and how do you know me?" It was silent a moment later and Himeno looked away. Dark still looked at her, without looking away or thinking twice. He knew it was embarrassing but unknowing anything about her making him piss. "Are you saying you don't want to tell me because it is a secret?"

Himeno looked at him still her tongue-tied up. She can't say anything or he thought she wouldn't tell him. "You as a Guardian should tell me who you really are! How can I accept and trust you?" Her eyes widened surprised. Does this mean Dark want to accept her if she tell him everything? Himeno bit her lips and tears dripped down onto her cheeks. Dark looked surprised and immediately moved away.

"I did-didn't mean to hurt or mad at you…" He looked hesitating and scared in chibi. Himeno wiped off the tears and said, "No it's not that…" She smiled and looked up at him, "It's just that… I…" The crystal tears on her cheeks looked memorable too. Dark was impatient, assuming that she was going to start explaining. "I don't actually remember my past memories."

Dark crashed down a minute later and revived, "What do you mean you don't remember?" There were veins on his temple. Why, how he's pissed about this. Himeno doesn't seem to have lost her memories, especially powers that she usually uses. "You did tell me you knew me before this. Surely you have restored your memories!"

Himeno nodded, "True! I admit I knew you before but I only remember your appearance." She smiled innocently and childishly. Dark looked stupid. Why does happen to him? How did she remember that she was his Guardian.

"Anything other than that?" He asked and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms through his chest, impatient and nosy. He looked at her and she looked lost, her eyes were wide and she looked down, playing with her legs. He had a sweat drop later and started screaming, "Spill it out!"

She shut her eyes tight, "I had this dream related with my memories." Dark's eyes were narrowed and it looked like Himeno was tongue-tied up. "How can I explain this huh?" She looked at palms and visualized blood shed all over it. "I felt pain in something after I chanted…"

Chant? What does she mean? "Chant what?" Dark wondered, if she remembered what she chanted maybe Dark knows why she had soreness at that time. She looked up at him with red cheeks, shaking her head left and right, "Nope. I don't remember." He nearly slip down the wall stupidly.

"But…" Dark looked at her. "I felt wounded to my wits. I felt scared of it. As if I was near to death. My blood was all over and I was alone in quiet dark room." She imagined the dark, cold and lonely room again while she closed her eyes. "No one was around with me…" A tear dripped down her right cheek. Dark could tell clearly she hate to recall that bitter memories like himself.

"Don't strain your head!" He advised and she immediately opened her eyes. She saw him walking out the door. "It will return to you some day or another. Memories are meant to come back once they are wanted." He left the room with a wave. Why does Himeno felt comforted? Was Dark trying to calm her down? He was persistent about her memories. She smiled and thanked.

"Sussh!" Dark ordered irritated Himeno. He treated her as if she was an amateur. She crossed her arms across her chest and harrumphed. Yes, he just accepted and admitted her as his Guardian but he still order her around not to interrupt his work. Does he have brain? And to think he was Einstein, he wish! "Wait here and be my back up!" He ordered pointing the point with Himeno more irritated and he walked alone to small cute statue at the end of the room.

Himeno dreamed that she could beat this guy. The small cloud in her mind popped out above her head and she was beating Dark with joyful in chibi and with two whips, laughing hysterically. She sighed a moment later since she can't do anything unless it was just body response. She turned when she heard a voice. She saw a live painting of a young guy as age as her, looking directly her. She started to observe it. She never saw any pretty living painting before. As if the drawing itself was the guy. He was standing in a small balcony with scenery of an ocean behind him. Feeling attracted to it, she stepped forward and tried to feel it whether it was real.

Just before her hand reached the painting, a hand popped out and held hers. She blinked twice and looked up. A guy from the painting was smiling directly to her, shiningly, "Hello there, pretty!" Her eyes grew and screamed until the neighborhood heard her.

Dark spun around, 'Himeno-san?' "What is it now?" Himeno was on the floor, scared of her wits with sweat drops all over. "The painting is alive…" She moved up like a wind and ran towards Dark, hugging his right leg, in chibi. "OI!" Dark immediately retorted with irritated eyes looking down at her. Himeno wasn't terrified of everything, she was after all Dark's Guardian but a popping out of nowhere Ghost, who wouldn't?

"I am not going to hurt you!" The ghost said, he looked so handsome; girls would drooled over this blonde, well-build guy, especially with his tuxedo and brown attractive eyes. He smiled, "You're my soul mate!" It was quiet a moment later and Dark nearly lost balance while Himeno turned to him in a robot form. "What?" They inquired loudly.

Emiko was setting breakfast while irritated Dark was sitting on the dining table beside Daisuke, who was with sweat drops all over. The ghost, who claimed his name was Taiko stood cutely in the room.

Himeno leaned on the wall and rolled her eyes, "Let me repeat this again Tairo!" He smiled innocently, 'It's Taiko!' Himeno felt stupid and nearly crashed down. Her veins were popping in and out, "Ok fine. Tairo, Taiko, Taichi! What ever!" She opened her arms out wide, "I am not your-!" She blushed just as he was just right in front of her holding her arms tightly. "Uh?"

'Your pretty expression attracts me, m'lady!' He cuddled his cheek to her hand in chibi, 'Oh… so smooth skin… unlike any girls I used to know…' Himeno could felt her body fur shivered up, even her hair. She shut her eyes with her eyebrows stuck together and pushed him away, "Giving me sweet words doesn't mean I will be your soulmate!"

'But-!' He had an upset look, 'We are meant to be soul mate!' His eyes were trembling, 'It was destined just after I was born in that painting!' Himeno's head was bigger than him a minute later, and started, "I repeat! I am NOT your soul mate, you perverted Ghost!" Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"Now now… Himeno-chan…" Emiko flapped her hand and walked towards Taiko, "He must have a reason why he selected you as his soul mate." Taiko immediately turned to face Emiko with a relief look nodding, at least someone believe and trust him, actually written in Dark's mind.

"Painting?" Koosuke asked, "You said you were born in that painting!" He looked curious and suspicious. He nodded vigorously, 'Once a girl awakens me from my deep sleep after I was born, that girl is destined to my soul mate!'

In reaction, Daiki and Daisuke started choking while the others shared the same sweat drop. Daiki turned to face Himeno, "Himeno-chan, don't tell me you gave him a wake up kiss?" His eyes widen and Himeno's expression changed. Daiki stood up and sparkled, "I wish I was him. So Himeno would give me her sweet wake up kiss!" He started dreaming and drooled, "Ahh! I will be happiest old man on earth!" He imagined him as the sleeping beauty and Himeno as his prince charming who will give him a wake up kiss.

More veins popping out from Himeno's temple and she slammed the dining table onto the old man's head, "Darn you perverted old man, I am still a virgin, I never lay my lips on any one before and no one had stolen my first kiss." It was silence a moment later. She said too much.

"Hoo… a virgin…" Dark started teasing now and Himeno faced him with a screwed up look and Daiki wounded behind him. Dark was in chibi, playing and having fun. "That not… what I…" She mushroom breathed later on.

'Then…' Taiko was straight forward and Himeno was in his strong arms, pushing her down, being a gentlemen, 'Let me steal your first kiss…' His eyes were closed but Himeno's were wide open, she couldn't escape. Who could resist to a handsome blonde man like him? Himeno lay on his arm frozen like an ice.

"I have enough of this!" Dark immediately stood up, spite of hating the situation and threw the spoon to Taiko's back head. Taiko's forehead hit Himeno's thus made them crashed down to the floor. Taiko's eyes had swirls while Himeno massaged her forehead and looked at Dark, "What did you do that for?"

Dark played with the spoon around his fingers, "Do you rather be kissed by the pervert?" He turned with narrowed eyes, "I don't allow you to go with someone pervert like him." He vanished and she didn't understand anything.

Daisuke hrmmed, "Why do I feel the feeling of jealousy?" He turned and looked at the half-dead Taiko. He sweat dropped. Taiko was a great gentleman, straight forward and handsome but he was way different from Dark. He was actually weak and a whinny. Daisuke mushroom breathed, "Looks like we have a competitor!"

"Taiko-kun, hang on to yourself!" Emiko called worried.

Himeno stretched that morning heading towards school, "Isn't it good to be away from that guy?" She was sparkling. Daisuke nodded but snapped when Dark told him to look back. He sweats dropped and pulled Himeno's school uniform. Himeno stopped interested and turned.

"Himeno-chan!" Taiko waved from behind in human form! Himeno's hair blew up and asked her self why the hell he was in her school. Every girl drooled over this blonde assuming that he might be a transfer student from German or in other western countries. He even looked like he was from a wealthy family. He took up her right palm and kissed, "Oh how much I missed you since you left the house." Himeno felt another deep shiver.

"Taiko-san, how did you manage become a human?" Daisuke asked nicely and he nodded with a proud look. "I possessed a human… that is a work of a ghost…" He replied confidently. Himeno and Daisuke shared the same sweat. There are no ghosts in the mornings.

"Waah! That guy and Himeno-sama!" One screamed and they started a fuss. "They are good together!" Another said and they talked more. Daisuke and Himeno shared the same sweat drop. Taiko held Himeno's shoulder and showed his hand and hers connected, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to declare that Himeno-chan is my soul mate!" It was silent a few seconds later and Taiko's eyes were dots. "Eh? Why so quiet?" The students started screaming until the principal crashed down from his sit in his room.

Himeno fisted tight with veins popping out and a blush on her cheeks, "I never agree that I am your SOUL MATE!" She punched him hard and walked in the building, "Let's go Daisuke-kun, this guy deserves it." They left Taiko with a bump on his cheek, powerless on the ground. "Oh she loves me all right…"

To be continued

**Episode 08: The Pretty Boy Painting Part 2**

**Review**

A/N: How was that? Funny? Exciting? Taiko is son of very wealthy man… wheheee! No wonder he's handsome… more soon! Battle between Dark and Taiko? Well .. maybe a little… (spoil)


	8. Episode 8:The Pretty Boy Painting Part 2

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Animehaven****  
****Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85  
Princess Of The Shadow Land  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
kyo's little koneko  
kausi**

**Episode 08: The Pretty Boy Painting Part 2**

The class were having lessons. Clearly everyone was listening. Himeno was the middle row near the window, listening and day dreaming at some times. She leaned her chin on her right palm looking outside the window. The image of the abandoned temple appeared in her mind. She looked… upset.

"Himeno-chan…" She heard a fun voice and turned with the same look. Didn't she know it was Taiko sitting just beside her, trying to kiss her in chibi form. Her eyes grew wide and screamed. The whole school could hear her. The school building even bounced once.

She was stomping on the corridor and the first year students looked at her curiously and had sweat drops just as they saw her pulling the new transferred student. He was enjoying it with narrowed eyes and a wide smile. "Dark!" She opened a classroom door wide with an angry look and Daisuke faced her with a lost look, "Get rid of him will you?" Daisuke had sweat drops while Dark inside him kept quiet. Himeno had never been humiliated just as she moved. She never looked scary and mad.

"But you can't…" Taiko started shaking beside her, "I am already dead…" There were sounds from her fingers, she was eager to do something but stopped when Satoshi appeared front of them. Himeno started blinking, as soon as he caught sight of the cute boy. The girls in the classroom started screaming. Himeno can tell clearly that Satoshi was the same idol as her.

Satoshi pushed his specs up and started absorbing Taiko. "Hrm…" He thought alone and murmured, "The valuable Myura Yutaro's painting…" Immediately both Daisuke and Himeno started to shiver. How did Satoshi know? They can't be caught now. Not then not ever.

Taiko snapped and pointed up, "That's my father. I am Myura Taiko!" He looked hyper and jumpy. Himeno fisted, with veins popping out from her fist and punched him out of the room, "No one wants to know that!" Daisuke had more sweat drops.

"Hrm..." Satoshi thought alone again silently and looked up at Himeno, "He's quite intimate to you…" Himeno moved a pace back and there was actually a single blush and before she could correct, Daisuke's voice echoed in the classroom. Everyone looked at him, who had sweat drops all over. He held the back of his head and grabbed Himeno's hand, pulling her out. Everyone complained. Taiko blinked twice.

Daisuke stopped outside the library door puffing and flung his hand up, "huh! That was a close call." He looked up and stepped one step back, with sweat drops. Himeno had crossed arms, pissed and faced him upclose.

"Okay pumpkin," She said sarcastically, Daisuke blushed about this, due that he could see the size of her small breasts, "Why did you do that for? Grabbing me out to no where." She looked cute when she looked pissed, don't all girls? Himeno was taller than him so he didn't realize she was cute at the same time maybe because all girls looked cute when they mad.

He looked away and pointed the library door, "I am grabbing you the library." Himeno had a disgust look and irritated eyes. She looked at her left and saw wardrobe filled with books. "Why?" She shook her head. He had a huge sweat drop. He was running away from embarrassment, why did he say that abruptly? He knew it clearly it was Dark but would Dark admit it? Why is Dark acting strange lately?

It was the end of the school and Himeno was trying her best to hide, actually she looked like she was trying to shame herself, at least written in every students mind. She was hiding behind a tree looking left and right, cautiously, "Good, the sight is clear!" Just as she stepped forward, Taiko's scream was heard. Sweat drops formed behind her head.

"Himenochan!" He called running from behind childish, "I found you!" He was surrounded by pretty flowers and Himeno felt very annoyed. Why did this man appear in her life anyway? From all the man in the world, she'd rather be someone she fights with 24 hours; Dark. Taiko might a girl's dream man but it wasn't Himeno's. She better die other than being that man's soul mate.

She shook her head vigorously and dashed away like a lightning as everyone shared the same sweat drop, thinking whether is she Ichitoki they idolized? Taiko stopped in chibi with a disappointed look. He looked upset, very upset and everyone was sorry for him. A minute later he started sparkling, "She can't resist me, can she?" Everyone crashed down stupidly. This man was an idiot, no wonder their idol doesn't like him as well as adore his cute butt.

Dark stood outside the house, leaning on the wall, looking as serious as he could, wait for someone or something to return or come. He looked irritated in something. 'Himeno-san seemed serious…' Daisuke reminded Dark from inside.

"I am leaving that's for sure!" Himeno's loud scream was heard from the second floor. She was really pissed about the appearance of Taiko so to her the only solution was going on another journey. She doesn't hate the ghost, she just felt uncomfortable with him around. Emiko was advising her not too leave especially just a careless girl like her. She may be dependent but in some situations she won't think.

Taiko was in front of Dark now, lost and preoccupied. "Dark, what are you doing out here?" He looked left and right and changed the topic with a huge grin, "Where's my soulmate?" He looked hyper, he was impatient to be with Himeno, because of a reason. His soul mate?

Dark gripped tight and stomped, "Himeno is not your soulmate! You are just a worthless Ghost painting that only thinks about soul mates! To begin with, she doesn't even want to awaken you!" What is he talking about? Why does he feel he should say that out earlier? He felt relief to say that. Daisuke had sweat drops all over inside him. Just make sure Himeno doesn't listen to that, she will eventually tease him like always. Protecting a Guardian is eerie that you can imagine.

"Hrm…" Taiko looked a bit different, he looked like he was ataken back. To his attitude Dark understand, Taiko should be crying and asking for guidance but no, he looked confident just then. "What are you worried about, Dark?" He put his right arm on his hip, "Himeno is not your girlfriend nor wife. She's just your guardian, other than order her to protect you, you don't have the right, otherwise so." His right eye were scary and different from before, "Common, you should know that. It's the legend, Dark Mousy." Dark looked surprised. Who was this Ghost man anyway?

Himeno opened the front door open wide savagely with her exclusively huge bag, "I won't be back in weeks!" Emiko was behind her concerned and just as Himeno looked up, she saw Dark and Taiko. Her eyes grew wide and gasped when Taiko jumped onto her, clinging onto her. She had vertical lines on her face with a dark background. It should be a GIRL who jumped over a MAN and clung onto him. Why does the world getting upside down?

Abruptly, there were veins from Dark's temple, surely he did agreed what Taiko said perviously. He can't order her anything other than guarding himself; she was only his Guardian not a maid or more than that. He does own her in a Guardian way but she was free in anything like soul mate and love. He can't give her orders not to love Taiko, can he?

Taiko cuddled himself on Himeno's stomach and stopped when she pushed him. "Himeno-chan?" She looked serious and preoccupied, "Taiko, I have enough of this." Every eye glared at her, since when she looked confident and straight forward? She shut her eyes, thinking wisely and started talking.

"Taiko, I don't like you jumping onto me and saying that I am your soulmate," She looked mature and shinning, "I am not your soul mate, I don't deserve you." She smiled, "You may love me but I don't love you." She stood up and dusted visible dusts off her while everyone was impatient to hear more. "You see, I didn't awaken you, it was an accident. And if you called as Soul Mate, means that both sexes love each other but I don't!" She sighed, "I know you are lonely. I know I was." Dark's eyes immediately looked at her. Why was she lonely? Is it because of the pervious family?

"But that doesn't mean we are in common," She held on his shoulders, "Being in the painting is lonely, I know but that's where you should be, you were born there until you find someone better than me." She smiled wide.

Dark nodded in chibi, "She's a savage, she doesn't cook, and she doesn't even respect others." A shoe was thrown directly at his temple and Dark immediately crashed down with swirls in his eyes. Veins were on Himeno's head. "I didn't ask for you opinion!" She looked at Taiko and there were tears. She stepped back scared, "Waa-ait a minute… your not crying because I scolded you…" There were sweat drops. She felt like she just bullied a kid. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was moving bothered.

Taiko shook his head left and right, wiping his tears, "I am just grateful." "Grateful?" Everyone repeated and lost. He nodded again, "Because I am supposed to be with the one who awakens me even if it's against my own will." He smiled. Himeno felt that she was falling in hell pit after a huge boulder was on top of her while Dark started laughing out loud. Basically Taiko had never been in love with Himeno.

"I passed away when I was 17," He started his story and everyone listened, "Our family used to stay near the beach and my father painted me with the sea since that's the only treasure I had from my family, I had to stay there… no matter how many centuries it will take…" He looked serious and imagined his family faces, "Until I find my own Soul Mate!" It represents clearly that he was very lonely and suffered a lot.

"I think this means Goodbye," Taiko smiled wide and both Dark and Himeno had irritated eyes. Boy, weren't they disgust his 24 hours smile. He sweat drops and apologized. He then looked at Dark and showed a sign of needing a favor, "Please seal me, Dark-san!" Dark's eyes grew wide surprised. Why? Dark's powers was very strong; no girls would ever reseal her unlike Himeno.

"I can't do that," Dark retorted immediately, "Or you won't awaken again." Dark knew well about that because he was also considered as a statue painting, right, with Krad. Himeno bit her lips looking at Dark from behind. It does hurt if you were sealed; she experienced it in the abandoned temple, even though her memories aren't clear about it.

Taiko looked down, "If that girl is just for me and like Himeno-san herself, then resealing me will not be a complicated task." He smiled proud, "Because I know everyone have someone special in their lives and I will have her too one day." He looked like he was looking forward too it and Himeno smiled. "I wish you luck then! Visit me when you are resealed again." She giggled, she doesn't live that long.

Dark stood in front of the serious Taiko and opened his black wings wide, chanting. "And yeah Dark, if you realized your real feelings, don't hesitate to tell her," Taiko smiled and was absorbed in the picture, just as Dark's eyes grew wide. He landed down and looked the image, it looked better than before, was it because of his loneliness? Himeno ran from behind and touched the painting, "Take care Taiko-san!"

Dark looked down at her and transformed into chibi, "Wish that he won't find someone like you." Why does he love teasing her? As if he used to tease her all the time. Does this mean Dark knew her somewhere about 40 years ago? Himeno turned with a scary look, "What's that supposed to mean?" Dark was on the window already, laughing out loud.

"Waah! A young girl headed towards Taiko's painting, "It looks so peaceful…" Just as she tried to reach it, a hand popped out and she looked up. She saw a handsome German and heard him say, "Hello pretty!" They stared each other for a moment.

To be continued

**Episode 09: Rika**

**Review**

A/N: Was it exciting? I was lost at first but in end got the idea. Dark looked jealous not? Hehehe… yeah… Dark's lover… Rika…


	9. Episode 9: Rika!

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Pyro the dark angel  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Animehaven****  
****  
Episode 09: Rika**

_Himeno__ stood in front the abandoned broken temple once again however this time, she was wearing something different other her school uniform or her everyday casual clothes. She was wearing an eerie white kimono and red loose trousers: priestess usual clothes. The birds started chipping around, melodiously. The scenery suddenly changed, the temple wasn't broken anymore, it looked new, pretty and familiar. It was different than what she imagined. She felt she loved this temple more than anything. Instead of her everyday visit to the old unhygienic temple, it looked pleasant to see. She feel calm within, it seemed like the temple was protecting her all this time. "Himeno…" She heard a pretty voice and turned to her right. She saw a long brown haired lady as age as her standing under the Sakura Blossom tree, enjoying the windy afternoon. She was wearing some kind of an old dress. _

_She held her right hair and moved it to her back of her right ear. 'Who is it?' Himeno thought by herself, with narrowed and curious eyes. Who was that girl appearing before her? She looked so pretty and gentle. "I want to see Dark!" Himeno was surprised, her heart beat twice, how does she know Dark? Her eyes were wide and the pupils were tiny inside. The girl turned to her and she looked like Rika and Riku's face, "I really love him!" Himeno felt that words were familiar, even the sound but the girl's face suddenly changed unexpected just Himeno tried to ask why. The pretty look changed into a deadly bloody terrifying face, with tears, "Himeno…" Her voice was weak and she tried to raise her arm, as she was on the floor. Himeno's eyes grew wider, her face was pale and white. Not even that, she was standing in the temple now, beside the door, looking at the wounded girl. "Himeno…" The girl looked up and her eyes were filled with tears but what was streaming on her cheeks were… blood! Himeno felt her heart broke into pieces: that wasn't the first, she gasped deep and blinked twice silently and screamed, "RIKA!"_

Himeno lifted up her body as a response, with sweat drops all over. "What was that?" She looked at her palms; she still looked pale and scared to her wits. The dream was getting clearer and a bit understandable. It was good symbol but she felt it was getting more… daunting, apart of her want to hesitate but she wanted to know what really happened to her. A minute later, she realized she was shivering deeply, even her legs were. She bit her lips, and cupped her face. She felt water on her cheeks; she wanted to cry but why? She dampened her face on her palms and started crying even more.

She stopped as soon as she remembered she screamed a name, "Rika?" Surely Daiki and Dark mentioned that name last time but who was she? Why was she apart of her dream? "Rika…" She repeated and held on her chest, she felt she knew that name and that girl somewhere. She was the important person in her life… somehow… "Himeno…" She froze; it was the voice as the one in her dream. The image of the pretty girl appeared in her mind, smiling at her with an umbrella. She turned to her right and the window opened by its own. The night wind blew the curtains strongly and someone kept calling her.

Himeno felt that she should follow the voice and got up from the bed, 'Who is calling me?' She thought by her own, her eyes were dark pitch. She headed towards the window slowly. "Himeno… come here… I need to talk to you something important…" The sound was sweet and attractive. Himeno closed her eyes and nodded. She vanished from the window balcony.

Daisuke was a bit pissed and turned to his left, continuing his sleep. Wiz blinked twice on Himeno's side bed and started rubbing her eyes, "Kyu… Kyu…" She put her head aside and turned to face the window, it was wide open. "Kyu?" Her eyes widen and started making a fuss, "KYU! KYU!" She tried to wake Daisuke up but he refused. "Kyu…" She looked disappointed.

Dark transparent soul was seen near the bed storage, stretching in chibi, "What do you want, Wiz?" He moved left and right. Was that the reason how he is tall and well-build? Wiz had irritated eyes and jumped off the first storage bed. He pointed Himeno's bed, "Kyu! Kyu!"

"Hrm?" Dark understood well what she was saying, he is after all her master, "Himeno left her bed?" Kyuo smiled and nodded, "Kyu! Kyu!" She faced the window and pointed at it, "Kyu! Kyu!" Dark had irritated eyes and don't pay attention to this. Who cares if she left the house and do something out of the ordinary, other than guarding, he has no right, Taiko remind him that. Dark had a disgusted look; the image of Taiko's smile appeared in his mind. He started messing up his hair, "Why the hell did I remind that perverted man anyway!" A sweat drop formed behind Wiz's head.

'Who are you? Where are you taking me?' Himeno was still following where the voice came and she ended up in front of the temple. Her eyes grew wide, "This temple?" A strong wind passed by and she immediately shut her eyes. What was that feeling? Where was Dark? Why was she alone? Just as she opened her eyes, Rika she called in her dream appeared just in front of her eyes, "Rika?"

She smiled and nodded. She opened her arms wide, "Yes Himeno! I am Rika…" She smiled wider and titled her head aside, "I have been waiting for you, Himeno!" She headed towards her slowly.

"Don't come close to me!" Himeno refused feeling scared similar what she felt when she was still with her pervious family those treated her like shit. Her mind seemed to be screwed up. She couldn't recall anything and for some reason something inside her was against it. Her body was shivering, no one can help her, comfort her like she constantly longed because it was impossible that someone would ever love and dear an extraordinary girl like her.

"Himeno…" Rika looked disappointed, "I am your best friend! We used to be together ever since we were young…" She stood there alone but still Himeno didn't stop hugging herself on the ground. Rika smiled, "I see… so you've forgotten everything have you, Himeno…" Himeno's eyes opened wide, forgotten? She looked up at Rika still with paled face. Rika's eyes were blocked by her fridge, "About you, me… and Dark…" Another strong wind passed by.

"Himeno haven't returned yet?" Dark opened his eyes and he stood beside the dining table. Everyone started to be worried about Himeno. She went out early in morning or to Wiz middle of the night without telling anyone, especially Daisuke. Emiko was mostly concerned because Himeno doesn't think at times, she almost assumed Himeno as her daughter instead of an outsider.

Dark rose up an arm, "She might be playing around in the park…" He stepped back with sweat drops when all scary eyes were on him, "Wha?" Dark wasn't worried about Himeno and to think it was worth guarding a man like Dark. He smiled and the end of his lips was moving pissed, "Okay fine… I'll look for her…" He headed towards the door, "Daisuke, you come too."

"What's it with Hime-chan's anyway?" Emiko's eyes trembled and her right arm on her chest, "If something happens to her…" She fisted up tight, "If she's back, she's going to feel the wrath of a true mother!" There were flames behind her as Koosuke and Daiki shared the same sweat drop.

Daisuke looked around neighbor and asked some people but it was useless. Daisuke sighed, "Where could she be?" 'Can't she think that someone will be worried about her?' Dark consulted wisely. Daisuke shook his head, "Himeno is not a type that would think that she is worried about. You know her too, right? She thinks that she's the only one without anyone who can comfort her." Was that really her? Himeno needs someone to comfort her? But she has herself, wasn't that enough? Besides she smiles and laugh all the time that indicates that she was fine with everything except he felt weird about the aura coming from her huge exclusively bag. He never had the chance to know what was actually inside it.

"Harada-san," Daisuke called as he saw Riku from behind. He stopped in front of her puffing. Riku had a question look. Before she could ask, Daisuke immediately asked, "Have you seen Himeno-san?" His cheeks were red, he had been running all morning, however he considered it as his morning exercise, like Himeno would do in random morning, that is if she could wake up early at 6.

"Himeno-san?" Riku repeated and thought a second, "I saw her early this morning outside our residence. She was maybe taking a morning stroll." She had sweat drops later on, "What's a bit weird was she was in her nightgown…" Daisuke could imagine, he shared the same sweat drop.

"Nee! Nee! Riku, Niwa-kun," Risa appeared behind them and they turned, "I heard a girl was standing in front of the scary old Kikyo temple!" She held herself, "I thought that place was haunted… she has guts to go there, doesn't she?" "Ah… I am sorry for her…" She added and the two looked lost.

'Kikyo?' Dark thought alone and recalled a sweet memory with Rika on that temple, 'Daisuke, do you know where the Kikyo temple?' Daisuke nodded and his legs started to move without his permission, "What the-?"

"Niwa-kun?" The twins wondered why he acted strange and he ran off leaving he twins. A question mark dragged out from their heads. "He might be worried about Himeno-san," Riku said out loud, "She is after all, considered as one of the Niwas already." Risa had lip alert, "Lucky of her…" She started sparkling, "It's not that she stay under the same roof as Dark-san…" Riku had sweat drops all over.

Daisuke was dashing as fast as he could and about a minute later, he altered to worried Dark. 'Kikyo Temple… I know that place clearly… abandoned but how?' He stopped in front of the entrance and turned right. To his surprise, the place was weren't as it was supposed to be. He couldn't believe his eyes. The famous protected Kikyo temple has changed in that 50 years, for that was the place where him and her lover; Rika share love at. He was walking slowly looking around.

'Dark do you know this place?' Daisuke asked but he didn't reply. He was too surprised. He stopped as they heard someone muttering. He looked front and saw Himeno's back still with her nightgown, "Himeno? What are you doing here?" Himeno didn't reply, her eyes were blocked by her fridge, even her face was pale. Dark was bit enraged for being ignored and headed towards her, "Are you listening to me?" He stopped with his eyes widened as soon as Himeno turned to him quietly and silently. It looked peaceful and palm, it was still pale too. His heart started beating after he got a clearer look, "Rika?"

She smiled, "I think we shouldn't see each other again, Dark…" She closed her eyes and faced the temple, "We don't deserve each other…" She looked up and there were tears streaming down her cheek, "The most important is Daiki's heart… not us… so let's separate from now on…"

"What are you talking about?" Dark immediately retorted with his legs opened wide, "its love what's important! I am me! Daiki is Daiki! I really love you Rika, don't you ever forget that!" His voice was a bit louder now and Himeno blinked. Her eyes trembled for some reason. "Rika!" Dark called and saw her falling down to the ground, "RIKKAA!" He caught her in slow motion. He gasped a bit, "Himeno?" Even though she was unconscious, she looked troubled because of something and her body was cold.

It was quiet in the Niwa residence. Dark was leaning on the wall, a bit pissed what happened. Not just about what happened to the Kikyo temple, but also she saw Rika's appearance in Himeno. He harrumphed, it doesn't make sense. Rika must not know Himeno!

"Rika's soul…" Daiki thought and Dark's eyes immediately glared at him with a 'Rika's dead' face. A grin slashed across Daiki's face, "But you know she's still around you." The surrounded felt fire and grudge. Koosuke and Daisuke shared the same sweat drop since they were in the middle of them. A thunder strike occurred between the two eyes.

"Shut up you old man!" He crossed his arms across his chest and muttered alone, "To begin with, it was your fault that I can't be with Rika…" It was silent a moment later and they heard footsteps from the stairs and turned to face the awaken 'princess'. She looked a bit troubled and scared.

She looked down and bit her lips, "Uh… morning." She smiled innocently and there was sweat drops all over her head. No one seemed to dare scold her because of what just happened. They are humans! Dark's stomp was heard and Himeno looked at him. She actually was scared of him the most, especially when she is wrong. She looked down and bowed respectfully, "I apologize for what I did, Dark."

"Apologize?" He smirked, "Apologize of going out without telling anyone? Or apologizing that you didn't tell me you actually know Rika?" Every eye glared directly at him, he was a straight forward. Yes he has the right to scold Himeno but at the time when Himeno was already hurt and wounded both heart and mind?

"Rika…" Himeno's eyes were wide and it was trembling. It was frightening when Dark was staring her with hatred, similar to those cruel eyes a year ago where everyone hate her appearance and existence. Her lips started shaking, recalling the words Rika told her.

"What are you to 'my' Rika?" Dark said out loud and punched the wall with anger. The word 'my' was said deeply and seriously. This does show that he loves Rika more than anything. His breath was deep and he demand answer. He might lose his anger and his trust towards his only guardian, "Shouldn't you spill it out?" A comfortable wind passed by and Dark clenched his teeth. Himeno was still looked surprised. He immediately slammed the dining table and Himeno gasped deep, astonished, back to the reality world. "I want you to say it all now!" He demanded seriously. It wasn't a joke, it wasn't a game either. His eyes were demandable and Himeno have to say it out loud.

"I…" She raised up her voice now, "I… can only see red colors…" Her fridge was blocking her troubled eyes and everyone wondered why. Red? What red? "Blood…" She added and the voice sounded creepy, "I saw blood everywhere!" She shook her head left and right. Obviously Dark wasn't curious what she see. Before he could correct, his eyes opened wide surprised just after Himeno answered. "Rika is my best friend…"

"Don't fool on me, you Guardian!" Dark's teeth were clenching together, assuming that she was lying. If she was a man, he would have slapped her and beat the hell out of him but he just pulled back his anger. "Rika's best friend should be dead by now! You're just admiting it because you want me to accept you fully am I right? That won't fool me!"

"I am not lying!" She said out loud and for the first time, there were tears on her cheeks and her teeth were shaking, "I am not lying! I do feel that I was her bestfriend! She even told me that today! She's the only friend I have! Why don't you believe me?" She fisted, "I know she is your lover but that doesn't mean you have to think I am lying that I am her bestfriend… she told me so… and she promised she'll tell me more…" He started puffing.

'Told her today?' Dark's mind repeated, was Rika still alive? Why could Himeno see her instead of him? Doesn't she love him anymore? Wait! Dark stopped and started thinking. Rika has only one best friend since she was a girl and loved her like forever. Could Himeno be her? No! It can't be: what was the proof?

"Himeno-chan, do you remember anything other than Rika?" Daiki asked and Himeno looked at him. She shook her head left and right. "My mind is still blurred; I can only see blood all over…" Daiki started staring her. Name was familiar, looks was a bit well-known in his memory; does he know her 50 years ago? If she was Rika's bestfriend, Daiki would have known her too.

The wind was strong in the basement and a book fell down. A face of Rika was smiling, 'Dark… Daiki… and Himeno…' She smiled wider, 'Please remember…' She vanished with the wind.

To be continued

**Episode 10: A picture worth thousand stories**

**Review**

A/N: Wah! I like this part, don't you? Hehehe… Looking at Rika instead of Himeno. If there's a bit grammar and spelling problems, please do tell so I redo and repost. I am posting it late night hehehe… just for you. Thank you!


	10. Episode 10: Picture worth 1000th stories

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**Animehaven  
Princess Of The Shadow Land  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85  
Neko Guy Fan  
CatrinOuka-chan**

**Episode 10: A picture worth thousand stories**

Koosuke walked down the basement. He was curious in something; eventually Himeno had a relation to 40 years ago so he wanted to find it out. He entered in the private Niwa library and tried to get the book of Guardian he read previously. Instead of looking for that particular book, he spotted a dropped book. He wondered who would go down there to find books? His son, Daisuke doesn't like old legend books. Dark wasn't interested in any books, he was not a bookworm. Himeno on the other hand, just moved there, clearly she doesn't know about the basement yet. Daiki and Emiko only went there for chanting, and the last time was when Dark appear inside Daisuke. He picked it and started thinking whether he should put it back however for some reason he had this feeling he should read and have a look at it. He turned the book page and had his eyes opened wide. "What the-?" It was album book and on it there was an old picture of young Daiki, Rika and young Himeno.

Himeno and Daisuke were walking to school quietly. Daisuke felt sorry for him and a bit mad towards Dark. Can't he understand where Himeno was at the time he scolded her? Yes Compare to Rika and Himeno, to Dark, Rika was way important to him: not a Guardian who only think of herself. Her face was pale and Daisuke wanted to say something.

He started giggling and looked up the sky, "The weather's fine today, isn't it?" He had sweat drops all over when she slowly looked up. It was silent again and he had vertical lines on his face. It was eerie if Himeno was quiet than always.

"It's gonna rain today…" She said bluntly and Daisuke crashed down. Yes by just looking at the sky, Himeno can tell what weather will come soon, she was a Guardian and for sure she has eerie powers, such as predicting. Her eyes were narrowed and Daisuke could tell she was trying to recall the memories she had with Rika. She sighed, "I haven't study for today's test!"

Daisuke crashed down on the ground again with sweat drops all over when she started bragging that she was actually a good student. She stopped and sighed. She looked to her left, smiling cutely to him, "I am sorry to worry you, Dai-chan but I am okay!" She fisted up, "See?" She showed out a wicked grin.

He looked at this masked upset Himeno with narrowed eyes. Himeno doesn't like to be worried by someone, because she don't want to be burden, it was shown clearly from her faked smile. Daisuke looked ahead and was greeted by a sound very familiar to him, thus he crashed down. He looked at the figure, "Harada-san?"

"You don't have to be surprised," Pissed Riku was above him with crossed arms and looked at Himeno. She bowed, "Good Morning, Himeno sempai." She smiled wide and Risa followed beside her, and started talking about how handsome Dark was the night before.

Himeno looked at the twins with trembling eyes. Those two does have resemblance to Rika, they are her granddaughters from her brother. Her lips started shaking, even her fingers. She looked down with a troubled look, "Good morning, girls."

They started to worry, "Are you sick, sempai?" They asked together, getting closer and a tear dropped down therefore made them surprised. "Sempai?" Immediately Himeno wiped off her tears giggling, saying nonsense and out of topic. Daisuke was sorry from behind.

"What am I worried about?" Himeno talked by herself; "Even though I didn't study for today's test, doesn't mean I have to cry." She giggled again, "I am too old cry…" Daisuke knew that she wasn't crying because of the exam, but because of the familiar and dear faces in front of her eyes. No one can blame her from crying, in addition of what Dark said that morning that hurt Himeno deep.

Koosuke ran up from the basement and stood behind the sofa Daiki was sitting. "Oto-san…" He called, puffing with sweat drops. Emiko was curious from the kitchen and walked towards his husband, concerned.

"What's the matter, Koosuke-kun?" Daiki turned and faced his son-in-law, "Is there a problem?" He wanted to know what Koosuke found for the last few minutes. He saw an old album book on his hand, "What do you have there?"

"Oto-san, you know Himeno-kun before right?" He said out loud and both eyes widened. He looked serious and Daiki started thinking, does he? It had been 40 years, it was not easy to retrieve the unremembered ones. "This picture shows it clearly!" He showed out the picture he saw previously to them. Emiko gasped just after she saw young Himeno standing just beside young Daiki.

Daiki's eyes widened, surprised, he noticed that he used to be close to that girl in that picture. "Could Himeno-chan be Ichi-chan?" He immediately stood up and made the surrounding silent a moment later but then he held on his chest, it started to ache.

"Oto-chan, are you all right?" Emiko ran over to him and held on his shoulders, "Don't restrain your self!" Daiki started sweating. He looked up at his son-in-law and asked Koosuke to hand over the album to him. Daiki looked the picture seriously. "You know her don't you, oto-san?" Koosuke smiled a bit, it seemed like he knew what Himeno was to Daiki 40 years ago.

Daiki nodded, "Ah… she was a Goddess to me…" His eyes trembled and remembered his old days; he didn't expect that he had actually forgotten someone who used to be valuable in his life. He shut his eyes, "Himeno…" He fisted his grips tight.

Himeno walked out from school building alone and quiet. She stopped on the entrance and looked up the sky. She was a silent in a minute and sighed with sweat drops, "I guess I didn't do well for today's test…" She started crying in chibi. She stopped and looked serious. _"Don't fool me, you Guardian!' _Dark's anger words repeated in her mind and she felt hatred from her 'master'. She bit her lips and held on her head after her school bag dropped down, "I am not fooling anyone…" She felt she was hurt, she can feel her heart in pieces. It was a while after the pervious family. It would have been better if she hadn't restored the powers she has. She was useless in either way; no one wants her, they hate her existence. She started shaking, why does she have to stand through that? Does anyone love her in that huge world? Can anyone comfort her?

_"Himeno, I love you…" _She looked up with her eyes opened wide, and her pale face. "Rika?" She whispered and felt the comfortable afternoon wind. She looked left and right, "Rika, are you around here?" _"Yes, come to me, Himeno…" _She can see Rika's smile in her mind. She smiled innocently; she can tell Rika loves her like a friend, a sister. Before she walked forward, a strong hand grabbed her right shoulder and she immediately turned. She saw the purple headed Dark, surprised, "Dark?" She moved two paces back. Just by looking at the serious Dark hurt her feelings hard. She looked away; she doesn't want to look this man's hatred eyes. She turned away, "What do you want?" Since they were the only ones left in the school building, it was okay for Daisuke to alter-go. Dark was wearing the school's uniform, it was a bit tight up because Daisuke was short.

"If you are going to see Rika, you have to bring me with you!" Dark said bluntly and Himeno's eyes grew wide, trembled in fear, didn't she know that it was also jealousy. Apart of her agreed but some reason another devil part of her refused. She couldn't make a decision. "Can't you hear me?" Dark yelled loud; "Proof to me that you are Rika's best friend! Show her to me! I want to see her!" It was so demanding that Himeno couldn't refuse. "I know misfortune came from love but all I want is to see _my _Rika again!" The image of Rika entered in Dark's face.

Daiki smiled as he looked through the window, "Ichitoki Himeno…" He recalled his younger days' memories whereas the album book was on the table. Both the Niwa husband and wife was patient to know. "She was the young priestess from the Kikyo Temple and I knew her before I altered-go to Dark…" He turned and faced the two, "She was my first love…" Daiki shut his eyes and smiled, "I never knew that feeling until Dark told me…"

_Young teenage Daiki always visited the Kikyo temple after his classes just to look at the young working priestess; Ichitoki Himeno. She has long light purple hair with a serious, unfriendly look but she was usually nice to children and smile to them. The feeling towards her can make him alter-go to Dark any time and since Daiki was shy, Dark happened to end up encountering to sweet pretty Rika. _

_"Himeno, I'd like you to met Dark," Rika introduced a handsome purple haired man about his teens to Himeno. She looked up, with expressionless face. Dark had a wide smile and raised an arm with the word 'yo'. Rika looked down and played with her fingers, blushing, "From the look from your face, you can tell that he is the one I have been talking about…" She looked up at her best friend and smiled, "I am not trying to show off or something. But you're my bestfriend, we don't keep secrets!" _

_Himeno__ had her eyes narrowed and looked Dark closely, "He's suspicious." She looked irritated eyes, "I can tell that he is a pervert… from the look of his face." She judged straightly from his look and veins popped out from his head. She immediately turned and continued sweeping, "Well, that's for you to judge." _

_"Ho…" Dark showed a teasing and pointed look, "Are you a man-hater?" He looked away just after she stopped with a blush. He whistled in chibi, "No wonder no boys are fond to you… you may be cute and sexy but you have a bad attitude and flat chested…" He said out bluntly with irritated eyes while Rika started giggling. _

_Himeno__ blushed redder and looked down to her chest, yes her chests are flat. She bit her lips and faced angrily to the first man who said that, at least the first man who talked to her, "Just as I expected, you are a pervert!" She looked at Rika seriously, "Rika, he is unworthy of you!" Rika sweat dropped while both Dark and Himeno started fighting. _

_They fought again the next day, the day after and onwards. This was usually at night because Dark wanted to spend time of Rika, his love and was loved in returned. The reason he kept teasing Himeno was because Daiki liked her ever since middle junior school._

_"Himeno, let's take a picture!" Rika smiled wide and hyper that early morning. Himeno had irritated eyes with a 'no' face. Rika had an upset look, "But I don't have a picture of you!" She tried to push Himeno to the picture position with Daiki and younger boy waiting. _

_"You don't need my picture…" Himeno looked away and had a teasing look, "You should have more pictures of your lover, that head-blunted Dark…" She walked away and continued her every day sweeping. The small boy beside Daiki ran over towards Himeno and grabbed her hand. "No Tori-chan, I will not!" The boy's eyes shut tight._

_"But onee-chan…" He bit her lips with his eyes filled with tears, "I want onee-chan to be in it, with me, Rika-san and Daiki-san!" He pulled Himeno harder in chibi, "Please… please…"_

_Daiki__ blushed and whispered a little. 'Say it out loud, stupid!' Dark supported inside him, "Taking one picture doesn't hurt!" Everyone looked at him and he blushed redder, "I mean…" He wanted to have at least one picture of Himeno in his treasure. He looked down when Himeno was looking at him coldly._

_She sighed, "Okay fine, but this is because you requested it!" She pointed the boy's forehead as he shut his eyes tight. He pulled her to the position. Rika smiled and Himeno just stood still. "SMILE!" The picture was taken._

Daiki stopped and looked depressed, "Despite of the night of a serious battle, something happened to the Kikyo temple…" He fisted, "It was attacked by the enemy devil of Dark…" He looked down the album book again, "Ichitoki Himeno was said killed in the haunted Kikyo Temple together with her brother and Harada Rika …"

"So Dark went insane after the death of Rika…" Koosuke added seriously and Daiki nodded, "And the same night you stopped alter-go to Dark." Koosuke started thinking, there was a reason why Himeno was around again after 40 years. She was the only one who knows what happened exactly 40 years ago at the Kikyo Temple.

"Ah… if it's not because of Miko, I wouldn't forget about Himeno…" Daiki turned to the next page where picture of his marriage with a young women who looked like Emiko. He looked up, "Miko was my princess…" Emiko had irritated eyes while Koosuke started giggling. "Miko is way prettier compare to Himeno…" Daiki shrugged innocently and paused, "But that doesn't mean my first will never end…" He started cuddling the living room pillow in chibi, "Waa! Himeno is way sexier from the way she was 40 years ago!" Emiko sighed while Koosuke had sweat drops all over.

Dark and Himeno stopped to the Kikyo temple again. Yes, the building was corrupted and unclean. "Rika, I brought you Dark," Himeno had a faked smile looking around and the wind was strong. Dark was impatient and walked forward. He sensed something and he turned to his left. He faced a dead tree and his vision altered: the dead tree had pink cherry flowers and under it, a woman he loved and dear was standing. She turned and smiled at him. "Rika!" He stretched his arm out but the vision changed back, it was the dead tree. He gripped tight and touched the lifeless tree, it contain his and Rika's memories. He mumbled.

Himeno's eyes trembled; either fear or sadness. Dark loved Rika more than anything. She wished there was someone out there that would eventually love an unfeminine and useless like her, would there? She bit her lips and shut her eyes tight. Why does she feel broken looking at these two? Why was she feeling jealous towards this couple? She doesn't love Dark the way Rika does. She was a Guardian, it was a death wish. She snapped a moment later and opened her eyes wide, as the tears burst out.

There was a vision somewhere in her mind that the young Rika and a small boy were attacked by a flying devil, since it was shadowy, she can't see clearly what devil was it. She saw it clashed both of the humans in pleasure and her face became white pale. The boy reached up and smiled towards her, _"Onee-chan, protect… Dark-san…" _Her vision changed back to the place. She looked surprised, the memory she couldn't see clearly actually happened there, at the Kikyo Temple. She looked around; the Kikyo Temple consisted of both of her sweet and bitter memories. She started shaking, "I am responsible for Rika's death…" She whispered, scared.

"You're wrong," Her eyes grew wider than before and strong arms were on her shoulders, it felt secure. A blonde mirrored Dark stood behind her, calm and comfortable, "You are not responsible for that girl's death!"

Hearing a familiar voice Dark knew well, made him turned immediately and faced another him, "Kard!" He put on a defensive position. Himeno was still surprised and her expression pale. She didn't sense Kard was behind her all the time. Will he kill her for her existence and interruptions every time? She couldn't move a muscle because the shock and sadness inside her.

Kard held Himeno tighter and her expression started to be relaxed momentarily. "Himeno, I can be with you and comfort you if you want," He whispered in her ears, "Just say you will come to me and be with me… I can protect you, unlike this Dark…" Himeno looked up, she started to think. Deep inside, she just someone to protect and be with her all the time, could Kard be 'that' someone she wanted all those years?

"Himeno, don't listen to him!" For some reason, Dark cared so much about her, either because she was Rika's bestfriend or because Kard was an enemy or even better because he actually cared about Himeno, the way he cared about Rika. Kard snorted and released a dozen sharp white wings towards him. A strong wind occurred. "Wiz!" The small white animal appeared and transformed to Dark's black wings. He flew up.

Kard was on the air with Himeno is his arms, "Since you hate Himeno's appearance that much, why can't I have her?" He held Himeno's face nearer to his, "You know I am bit envious that Himeno is your Guardian instead of mine…" He had narrowed eyes, "When I first saw her months ago, it surprised me because we aren't created with Guardians but when I discovered if one can willing to be one…" He smiled with an intended feeling, "Then it's not impossible for me to have one…" He started laughing, "Right, Dark?"

Dark stood there expressionless, it seemed like Kard found out about the Legendary Guardian and interested with it. "Himeno is my Guardian, you can't take her!" He said out loud and Kard started laughing louder.

"Are you stupid or something?" Kard smirked and Dark looked lost, "We are the same. If she's your Guardian, then she is my Guardian also!" Dark and Himeno's eyes grew wide. Kard got a point and he looked at Himeno, cuddling her cheek with his finger, "It's actually your choice who's Guardian you want to be, Himeno-chan…"

She could see his eyes were similar to Hiwatari; this was clear because she knew since the beginning that she was also destined to protect Hiwatari Satoshi too, other than Niwa Daisuke because of a reason that she was the Legendary Guardian that mostly never existed in generations. Her eyes trembled, she couldn't choose.

Dark smirked and started laughing quietly, "You are right! You are me! We are the same!" He looked directly to Kard, "But bear in mind that Himeno had devoted herself to be my Guardian and therefore I am forever as her master!" He pointed himself with confident and Himeno felt surprised. It sounded that he actually accepted her and want her all the time. She turned slowly to him. "Right, Himeno?" He showed out a smile and the ghostly form of Rika stood between them with a smile.

**To be continued**

**Episode 10: Ichitoki Toriko**

**Review**

**A/N: Waa! This episode is sad! I apologize for the sad position… yeah I guess there's a bit problem about Himeno's memory, its still unclear hehehe… I also if I have so many mistakes... T.T **


	11. Episode 11: Ichitoki Toriko

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a priestess, and was frozen for 40 years, waiting for him to reappear once again. Why does Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's best friend and she seems to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to protect him from any dangerous situations or is it the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I would love to thank:

**'Bashima Isuhaqu' ****ß**** The one who beta reads this story  
****pyro**** the dark angel  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85  
AnimeHaven  
AnimeAngel555  
Shikaido Yuki  
CatrinOuka-chan**

**Episode 11: Ichitoki Toriko**

Dark smirked and started laughing quietly, "You are right! You are me! We are the same!" He looked directly at Krad, "But bear in mind that Himeno had devoted herself to be my Guardian and therefore I am forever her master!" He pointed at himself with confident and Himeno was amazed. It sounded like as if he had actually accepted her and wanted her all the time. She turned slowly to him. "Right, Himeno?" He gave her a handsome gentleman's smile and the ghostly form of Rika stood between them with a smile on her lips.

"Krad!" Dark flew directly towards Krad to fight. The sound of weapons clashing with each other were heard, it wasn't because they were holding sharp weapons, but because of their sharp wings. In result of this effect, Krad accidentally dropped Himeno from the high height. He looked surprised and looked down, "Himeno!" Dark started to worry and cursed. He flew down to help her, trying to reach her.

Himeno still looked lost, she couldn't move because of the feeling. She can fly but for some reason, she doesn't want to move, she wanted to sleep forever. She was relieved what Dark had said previously but that was enough for her and everyone in that world. She doesn't want to be an interruption anymore. "Himeno!" She immediately opened her eyes. She saw Dark's face and his arms reaching out for her.

'Onee-chan,' Both of them heard a boy's voice and Himeno disappeared inches from the ground. Surprised, Dark nearly hit the ground instead but luckily he flapped his wings and landed gently. "Himeno!" He immediately said and saw a transparent soul of a young boy who looked like Daisuke with chains on his legs. His dark brown hair was long and strips of hair on his head were similar to Daisuke's but it was dark brown. He was wearing a huge brown jacket and black shorts. He looked up at Dark and smiled, "It's been a while, Dark-san!" He smiled happily.

Himeno was surprised to be in this small boy's arms. Her eyes were wide and feeling a bit embarrassed. She blushed red and in response, she immediately jumped up in chibi and apologized a thousand times. He looked at her with a calm and satisfied look, 'Onee-chan, you are still energetic…' She paused and looked at the boy pointing herself, "Onee-chan!" He nodded with a wider smile. It was silent after that and a comfortable wind blew by. Himeno felt this boy was familiar.

"Himeno…" She heard Dark's comfortable and reassuring voice from behind. She didn't want to face him, for what she did few minutes ago, it was a bit embarrassing, and that was not the work of a Guardian. She was to be blamed and took a deep breath in chibi. She turned with a wicked smile, "Dark, I am so-."

"I am sorry, Himeno," Himeno immediately paused with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes were wide; Dark never apologized to anything before. He walked over to her seriously. He looked very handsome with his straight face, thus Himeno started to blush. He stopped a few centimeters away from her, "I am sorry Himeno for all the things I said this morning, I was wrong." He looked away with a look of regret, "I know you are hurt already but I just can't stand liars… so will you forgive me?" He looked directly at her.

"Uh?" She snapped when his eyes met hers. She looked down blushing redder. 'What am I blushing at?' The chibi form of her in a small cloud above her head started hitting herself. She wanted to talk but she couldn't get the chance to look up at him. "It's-" She paused right after Dark's warm hands held on her neck and slowly move her head up. Dark's face was just a few centimeters away from hers. "Dark?"

"Are you saying that you won't forgive me?" His eyes were different at that moment, they weren't filled with hatred anymore, there was merely kindness and love. He smiled handsomely, "I guess it's not me if I am saying this but-!" There were small blushes on his cheeks, "I want you to be my Guardian and be by my side all the time…"

Himeno's heart started beating fast and she felt those words were real and from his heart. She transformed into chibi and pushed his hands off her, "Daisuke, stop saying words that ain't from Dark, ok?" She crossed her arms across her chest with narrowed eyes looking at Dark.

Dark held the back of his head and started giggling thus veins popped out from her head. Was he playing on her again as always? She showed up a fist filled with her angry veins. Dark stopped giggling and a soft breeze lifted, "Those are actually from the Odd Robber Dark!" He looked at her warmly and she started to feel awkward. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked away.

'Onee-chan, there's no need to be embarrassed!" The boy said from behind her and Himeno immediately turned to him with a disgusted angry look, hitting his head. The boy smiled, "I missed that." Himeno had dotted eyes. She wasn't sure why but that hit wasn't a bad doing at all.

A crash was heard from the Niwa residence that night. Veins were on the purple headed girl, "Then… what's this old man doing on me?" Sweat drops increased behind all heads and the old man was cuddling tightly at Himeno's leg, blushing red across his cheeks. Himeno's eyes transformed into sharp slits and her eyebrows started twitching. "Justice!" She punched Daiki's head and thus a bump was produced. He started crying in the corner with a bad aura surrounding him and black vertical lines.

It looked like Himeno was cured, either because of the appearance of the boy that relax her or because of Dark's words that afternoon. She had her arms crossed and both Daisuke and the boy looked at her. "What are you looking at?" They both have the same expressions with sweat drops, apologizing.

"Daiki called this boy out?" Dark asked curiously standing beside Koosuke, who nodded. He had bothered eyes and looked down at the boy, who was beside Daisuke. He looked like Daisuke, as small and tall as him. He was the same transparent soul as Dark. Dark looked at his left, "Oi Daiki, tell me a good reason why?"

Daiki revived and Himeno jumped with surprised while her pupils shrank. He was also beaming with crystal shines all around him. "I thought you'd never ask…" He coughed and put his arms behind his back. "Actually I didn't call him out…" He turned and looked out through the window and started to make the surrounding silent.

"Are you trying to piss me off, old man?" Dark started complaining in chibi. Between them both, Daiki knows a lot, because of his experiences unlike Dark, he wasn't around in that world for 40 years. Dark harrumphed, "If you didn't call him, who did?"

Koosuke stood up and looked at Dark, "Rika did!" Immediately, Dark and Himeno's eyes opened wide. Rika did? But why? How? Other than that, does he have any relation to Rika herself or maybe Himeno?. Himeno rolled her eyes and punched her left hand, "Are you Rika's little brother?" Everyone had small chibi faces, "Wait!" She snapped with dark vertical lines on her face, "Rika's brother is still alive right?"

"And healthy…" Daiki added in chibi, and drank his night coffee. Himeno looked at him, waiting for more introductions and answers. Her expression changed momentarily and stomped to Daiki showing a huge fist with veins on it. She does look unfeminine. The boy giggled to himself while Daisuke looked at him. He looked like he was used to Himeno's attitude.

Koosuke headed towards the boy who looked up at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichitoki Toriko!" Koosuke smiled nicely to him, "I am Niwa Koosuke, Daisuke's father." The boy smiled back at him and nodded.

Himeno turned her back immediately with a surprised look. Did she hear it right? Ichitoki? She gazed at this boy with deep emotions, while her heart starting beating. "Ichi-toki?" The night wind blew through the open window. All her organs became weak, this boy was related closely to her and she didn't recognize him at the beginning. She dropped down to her knees, still surprised and preoccupied.

"Himeno!" Dark and Daisuke immediately shouted. They stopped when she started mumbling. "Himeno?" Toriko smiled and walked towards Himeno. 'Onee-chan, haven't you recalled your memories about me yet?' He smiled cutely at her, showing that he was okay that the only sister he has had forgotten about him.

Himeno looked down and tears started to trail down her cheeks. She giggled sarcastically, "Even if you are actually my only blood brother, I can't remember you…" She grabbed Toriko's clothes, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She felt useless and inconsiderate not to have any memories about this boy. For years she wished for someone she shared the same blood with. She shut her eyes tightly; all she could see were shadows and the wicked smiles of the devils. Daiki looked at them from a distant; Himeno still haven't restored her pervious life memories.

'Onee-chan,' the face was satisfied for something else. He placed his hand on top of Himeno's head, 'It's all right, for what you did 40 years ago was worth it…' _"40 years ago?" _Repeated in her mind, the life or something else, she was preoccupied. He held the only sister tight, 'I missed you, onee-chan! We are sorry that we left you alone…'

Meanwhile, Dark looked solemnly at this boy, he was so familiar but it was in the back of his head. If Daiki knows him, clearly he knows him too. Rika called out his soul out for the sake of Himeno and himself but why? He looked out of the window, _'Rika, what's in your mind…' _Rika's smile appeared in his mind.

-

'Onee-chan…' Himeno stopped stargazing and saw Toriko above her. 'I have something important to tell you…' He smiled at her. She lifted her body and stretched up, it was in the middle of the night and Daisuke and the small animal were comfortably asleep, including Dark, he was tired of battling Krad that afternoon. Himeno turned and faced his brother with a smile, ready to listen.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and tilted her head to one side, "What is it, Tori-chan?" Her eyes were sweet; she didn't mind looking and listening to her brother all night. "Are you willing to help me recall my memories?" She smiled widely after a giggle.

He smirked, 'I wish I could but I am not allowed to.' Himeno had a disappointed look; it looked like only she can restore it by herself. She narrowed her eyes and looked down, "I see… I guess it can't be helped…" His eyes were hidden under his fringe and he smiled. He leaned down towards his sister and lifted her chin.

'Onee-chan…' Her eyes met his warm eyes, which were the same blue as hers except it indicated that he was actually just a soul. 'There's one thing I can tell you and what I want you to do…' Himeno looked lost. 'You love Dark and you need to tell him that!' His expression was serious and Himeno's eyes grew wider than ever, as her heart beat quickly with a blush and an image of handsome Dark entered in her mind.

"Wha-… what are you talking about?" Her face couldn't be clearly seen by Toriko and she pushed his hand away from her, "I do not love that annoying, mischievous, ungrateful, big headed, perverted and stupid Dark…" She stood up and her lips started shaking again, similar to this morning, "That's not true… I do not…" Blushes started to appear on her cheeks, "… love …" She said softly, "Dark…" She gripped the railings in front of her tight and turned around, "How can I love Dark when I am just his Guardian and his lover's best friend?" She looked at the expressionless Toriko. "How can I love…" She repeated quietly, "I love Rika as a best friend… so…"

'Wouldn't you like to tell Rika-san what you feel for Dark-san?' Toriko recommended and she looked surprised, 'Best friends don't keep secrets… Rika told you her secrets, so you should tell her yours…' He smiled, 'Your true feelings starting 40 years ago…' The 'forty' word he said was deep and meaningful. In spite of the encouraging words her brother said, she looked down with a nod, "I'll try…" Deep inside, she does love Dark the way Rika loved him too but she can't leave those feelings inside her. She cannot betray Rika!

-

Himeno walked down that early morning, depressed and upset over something. She sat down on the dining table and ate her breakfast that Emiko served minutes ago. _'You love Dark and you need to tell him that!' _She paused with her mouth opened wide, even her eyes were. Blushes suddenly appeared on her cheeks and Mr. and Mrs. Niwa looked at her with question marks all around them.

'Did anyone ever mention to you that opening your mouth while you eat is rude?' She turned to her right and saw irritated chibi form of Dark. 'Aw I am sorry,' HE sarcastically gasped, 'because you're the unfeminine Guardian Himeno!' He started laughing out loud. _"You love Dark!" _The words repeated unexpectedly again in her mind and for some reason, Himeno started to boil and instantly crashed down from the chair to the floor.

"Himeno-san, are you all right?" Daisuke said worried looking down at her and faced Dark, "Dark, stop surprising her!" He had an angry look, "It's not good for girls." Dark shrugged, 'I didn't do anything. I just teased her!'

Himeno was still on the floor, red from neck to forehead. She couldn't face Dark after what Toriko told her last night. She crawled towards the door in chibi, she looked like a fast cockroach. Didn't she know that her underwear could be seen by everyone in the house; Koosuke's eyes were immediately blocked by Emiko while Daisuke shrieked with a blush and Daiki looked enjoying at it.

'Your underwear's blue today!' Dark reminded with a raised eyebrow. All her body boiled red, she just noticed that her school uniform skirt was short. She immediately jumped and held on her bottom, still looking down. What was with her that early morning? Dark stretched his arms up, 'Like I care what underwear she wears, she 'is' unfeminine and she wears non-attractive underwear!'

Himeno became purple instead of pink. She turned around with a deadly look, which made Daisuke jump and back two paces away. Her legs were opened wide and her fist was tightly clenched. Her hair was blown due to her angry aura, "I'll kill you, Dark Mousy!" He stopped and felt an evil aura behind him. Sweat drops formed behind his head and just as he turned, his eyes grew wide and screamed. Everyone could hear him and the Niwa house bounced twice.

Toriko was on the roof, sitting on it, smiling at the same time. He giggled later on, 'You do love him, onee-chan… so please confess your feelings before its too late…' He stared at the sky, 'Right, Rika-san?' A breeze lifted and the transparent soul of Rika appeared behind him. She hooked her hair behind her right ear while the wind picked up and blew at her clothes silently and comfortably. 'Ah… this is for both of my loves' sakes…' She looked down and saw angry Himeno slamming the front door. She raised her right hand and touched her lips with her fingers, a smile formed on her face and giggled, 'Himeno, good luck, I'll support you… until the very end…'

-

"Dai-chan, I'll be late," Himeno ran out early after school waving to him and dashed faster. Daisuke stopped curious; does she have an errand to do? What was that important that she will be late? That was not Daisuke's questions actually, those were Dark's. Daisuke had irritated eyes.

'Follow her, Daisuke!' He demanded and Daisuke refused, "No way! She needs privacy!" He walked forwards and was greeted by one of the short haired Harada twins. He shrieked and crashed down.

Riku had bothered eyes, "No need to be surprised, Niwa-kun." He blushed red as he apologized; lately he's been blushing towards the older sister of Harada Risa instead of her. Riku looked outside the school's gate, "Where did Himeno sempai go?"

"Did you hear?" Daisuke and Riku immediately backed two paces away, taken aback. Risa appeared out of no where, with a shaking fist. Sweat drops formed on both Daisuke and Riku's head. Risa faced them and started talking, "A lady was with Dark-san every time he steals something!" She bit into her clothes, "I am so irritated, that lady should be me! If I know that lady, I'll make sure she never stays with Dark-san anymore because Dark-san is meant to be with me!" Her expression changed into flirty, "Oh Dark-san…" She blushed red as Riku narrowed her eyes while Daisuke had sweat drops.

"But then," Riku pointed up and Daisuke looked at her, "That lady Dark's with is very pretty and suits Dark well!" The image of the lady's body and long hair appeared in her mind. "Unlike someone we know well…" Riku looked at Risa with annoyed eyes and Risa's face transformed and looked angrily at Riku clenching her fists. "Riku, you should be on my side not hers! Stingy!" Her eyes shut tightly. Daisuke started giggling.

-

Himeno stopped in front of the Kikyo temple again. She made her decision to tell Rika first about her feelings towards Dark. She stepped in and a strong wind swished by. She shut her eyes as she gasped, blocking her face to prevent the dust from entering her eyes. It stopped a moment later and she smelled a familiar scent. She dropped her arms to her sides when she was flabbergasted with the different scenery, it was nearly the same as she saw last time; it was too pretty to be true.

'Himeno, this was the place that you loved to clean and care for…' Rika appeared right in front of the temple looking directly at her. She smiled, "You want to tell me something?' Her face was clear and pure. She looked so pretty, resembling the two twins, they aren't her granddaughters for nothing, except her hair was a bit different.

"Rika, I want to tell you-" She paused and had a second thought, "No! Toriko wants me to tell you that I love…" She bit her lips looking away blushing, "Dark…" It was silent and she waved her arms defensively, "but that doesn't mean I will take him from you! He only loves you and only you!" She pulled at her collar, "and I am only his Guardian, no more than that. I will not betray you, Rika, never!" She gave her a happy and satisfied smile.

Rika's face couldn't be seen clearly and the wind became stronger, 'you will not betray me if you take him from me… I am no longer in his life…" She mumbled and Himeno looked shocked. "You will not betray me if you take him from me!" She looked up at her with heavy tears streaming down her cheeks, screaming, "I am no longer in his life!" Himeno's eyes grew wide, Rika was serious; why does she willingly let Himeno take Dark from her?

To be continued

**Episode 12: Heart Declaration**

**Review**

A/N: Okay how's that? I let my friend checked the grammars hehehe. Anyhow just to ask something, would you like be interested in a sequel for this story? It's gonna end about a few more chaps and the next sequel would mostly tend to be their end happiness including who would be with Krad


	12. Extra Extra! Read it out!

DN Angel **Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Priestess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure 

This is the story line thus so far.

A 'perfect' girl came into the Niwa life, eventually she was not a 'perfect' girl they thought she was. She was different to any sweet pretty ladies. Dark was accepting her little by little and said straightforward that he actually has. Other than that, instead of feeling towards Rika, he also has feelings towards Himeno for a particular reason and doesn't want her to be with Kard. A boy came and admitted that he was Himeno's brother and told her to confess her feelings, will she?

What will happen next? Read the next chapter -- 

**Characters;**

**Dark Mousy:** Everyone knows this handsome character; he is the main character in the story. He always brags that he is the most handsome man around, and even intelligent. Nearly all the girls in the world adore him, at least for his looks, **Riku** as an exception. He has trouble with **Himeno's** exclusive huge evil bag. **Dark:** You can't blame me! Something is inside that bag! And I wanna know! chibi form) He love **Rika** more than anything and will do anything for her, even seeing her again.

**Age**: Appearance about his 18. Actually he is way older than 40 years old.

**Description**: He has purple long hair with purple eyes. He looked very handsome and cute when he is playing around in chibi form. He's playful and pervert, maybe due of the death of **Rika**. He used **Wiz** as his black wings and loves to give a wicked smile. He loves to tease **Himeno**anywhere and anytime, sometimes to him it seemed exciting and cute when she is mad.

**Height: **170-175cm

**Ichitoki**** Himeno: **She used to be under a wealthy family those only cared only money and treat her like shit, taking her as granted because she was found in the Kikyo Temple. They say **Himeno** will bring fortune to them. She doesn't like her life and wished for someone to comfort and be with her; family. To her, everyone hated her existence, especially to those who 'accidentally' adopted her. She blamed herself for the death of her only non-related blood grandparents. The **USER** (Pronounced as Uesar) owned her because they found her.

**Age: **16

**Description: **She has long purple hair with silver strips on it. Her right eye is golden while the other is blue. She is the Guardian of the great **Dark Mousy**. Two dragon headed armlets were on her right arm and holes on her upper ears, this indicate that she was not an ordinary human. She owns a staff that has an azure sapphire stone on it, and it can only be controlled by her. She can fly without wings and can predict by just looking, mostly the weather and not the future. She assumed that no one will accept her except for **Dark** (for some reason). She has problems in recalling her old memories. She loves **Daisuke** like a brother and will protect him when she could. She cannot cook and is unfeminine. (**Himeno**Watch your mouth! veins popping out I walk and talk gracefully!) (Wanna see how she looks like? Go to my name 'Hibiki Sakura' and read the profile, I can't put the url here for some reason)

**Height: **Almost 164cm

**Niwa**** Daisuke: **The only son of **Emiko** and **Koosuke**. He had been fostered to train since a kid and he is very strong. He fights well, caring and klutzy at some times. He loves to cheer upset people and make the best of it. He used to be in love with **Harada** **Risa** but he in the end realized that he is actually love **Riku**, the eldest sister. **Dark** knew this and usually tease him about **Riku** instead of the younger sister. (**Daisuke: **blush you can't blame me for that… I – uh… used to love Harada-san…)

**Age: **13-14

**Description: **The red headed young **Daiki**. He is sweet, helpful and a bit clumsy, as well as funny. Since he is the only child, sometimes he assumed **Dark** as an older brother and **Himeno** herself like a sister because they stay under the same roof. He wanted to make and tell **Himeno** about the real world she stood and hate after what happened in the Kikyo Temple.

**Height: **158cm

_The other characters will be written in the next extra chapter soon. Enjoy _


	13. Episode 12: Heart Declaration

**DN Angel****  
****(c) Hibiki Sakura**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Pristess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

Firstly I love to thank:

**NekoGuyFan****  
AnimeHaven  
pyro the dark angel  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla 85:P  
Kairi-chan**

**Episode 12: Heart Declaration**

'If you don't want to follow Himeno, let's go to Risa-chan's house!' Dark said bluntly in chibi inside Daisuke and appeared. Daisuke started whining inside him embarrassed. Dark showed a wicked smile and walked on the streets. 'Why Harada-san's?' He blushed deep inside, either he was embarrassed to go to Risa's or Riku's house. Dark started teasing him, about the two twins. 'Dark!' He whined louder, childishly.

-

Risa stood outside near the strange statue that late evening with trembled eyes. There was a letter and a black feather on her hands. Tears started streaming down and a smile appeared, she looked up the sky, "I can't beat you grandmother!" One hour ago, she found a key from the attic and it unlocked the wardrobe of the wing statue outside her house. She saw her grandmother's letter inside it and started reading it. It was written about her love and Dark's. She looked down and smiled. She heard someone's foot step and saw a figure's shadow. Immediately she could tell who and looked up with her eyes wide, "Dark-san?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a sarcastic worried look, looking intently at her. She blushed red and looked down, wiping off the tears. She didn't reply but welcomed him. "Na Risa-chan," Dark looked away and shut his eyes, "I apologize what I did last time. I hurt you didn't I?" 'Dark?' Daisuke thought lost, he didn't thought he would apologize. "I saw Rika inside you…"

"Grandmother Rika and me are totally different," She showed a delighted yet faked smile, "But I am envious with my grandmother, Dark-san loved her the way she loved you…" She showed the letter, "It's all written in this letter…"

Dark looked at it and Risa pulled his right arm up gently, placing the letter on it politely, "Here! You have the right to read it because it meant to be written to you…" Dark's eyes were wide, his tongue was tied-up and didn't waste any time reading it. Whilst he was reading it, his eyes were narrowed.

A grin slashed on his face, "I see. You do love and except me. But because of Daiki's feeling you had to step back…" He overcame his tears and started giggling on his own, "I guess you wrote this before that night…"

"Dark-san, you seem gentler compare to the first time I met you," He heard Risa said straight forward and turned to his right, curious and lost. She closed her eyes and held her arms together on her chest with crystals all over, "I didn't expect you to apologize to me a few minutes ago, because you used to be cold and ignore me…" She opened her eyes, "But today… you came…" She looked up at him with trembled eyes, "just to apologize to me… I am so happy…" Tears dropped down on her cheeks, "Thank you so much to the person who softened you…"

Dark's eyes were wide; he was a bit surprised what Risa told her. Was he gentler than before? Why was that? Was it because of the Guardian appearance? Honestly, he felt better with Himeno around, always playing and joking around with her. He doesn't actually hate her, compare to the beginning he meet her. He reminded the day Himeno introduced herself. He was angry about her as the best friend of his lover; Rika but that was it, other than that, he deep inside liked Himeno too, even Daisuke. He flinched later on and examined the words in the letter again. _'Let Rika be free with the wind…' _"Wind?" He repeated and felt and smelled the surrounding breeze, it was different from a week ago. "Wiz!" He called and vanished feeling a few black feathers. Risa just looked up the sky and smiled.

-

The wind around Himeno and Rika was strong. The tears on Rika's cheeks didn't stop and Himeno felt eerie. 'I don't mind you take Dark…' She said quietly, "Because I want you to happy with him…' Himeno clenched her palms tight and started crying too.

"What are you talking about?" She screamed loudly, "Why do you want your own best friend to get your love?" She shook her head vigorously, "I don't want to do that, Rika! Even if you want me happy, being with him will not make me!" The wind started to have drops of rain, "Because hurting your only best friend will make the opposite instead…" She bit her lips, feeling stupid and in anger what Rika said to her, "I will not do it even if it's your wish…"

Rika smiled the next thing and a thunder storm stroke, 'You are still innocent as always, Himeno but…' She flew towards Himeno immediately and kissed Himeno's lips, gently, holding her face. Himeno's eyes grew wide, she couldn't move. Rika stopped and looked closely at her, "I want you and Dark to be happy… because I love both of you…" Himeno's eyes shivered.

"Rika!" Dark scream was heard and a figure with black wings headed towards their direction and landed down behind Himeno. Rika looked at him and smiled. "Rika…" His eyes shuddered, for 40 years, he met Rika again. Rika looked at Himeno again and whispered to her ear, 'Confess, Himeno, before it's too late… that's the reason why you are here now…' Himeno's snapped and looked up, with more tears bursting out her eyes.

Rika flew back and it started raining heavily. 'Goodbye forever, my best friend!' Her expression showed that she was happy to be Himeno's bestfriend and see Dark once again. "Rika, don't go!" He dashed from behind and Rika could only show her smile towards her other love; Dark Mousy, "I want to talk to you!" He stopped in front of Himeno and turned, trying to scold the one who pulled his clothes. He paused and saw intense heavy tears on Himeno's cheeks and more coming out from her eyes. "Himeno?"

"Wait Dark…" She said gently and quietly, the wind was getting stronger. She shut her eyes gripping on his clothes tighter and a thunder strike, "I love you, Dark!" She at last screamed loudly shaking her head. Dark stood froze, stunned, he couldn't move nor say anything and his eyes were immensely opened wide. Her shaking teeth sounds were still heard under the heavy raining. "I love you so much!" She dropped down onto her knees on the ground still gripping on his clothes, "I love you so much… I don't care what you think, but I felt better by saying these words to you…" Her arms dropped down, weakly, "That was the reason I am here as your Guardian…" A thunder stroke and Dark became more shocked, the words he wanted to tell Rika couldn't be said out for some reason. "I… probably had loved you just after Rika introduced you to me forty years ago but I blocked my heart because my best friend is your lover, I couldn't possibly steal and take you from her… I love Rika too…" Finally she remembered and said everything to Dark. "Yes, I am also here because of a death wish of Tori-chan and Rika…" She nodded vigorously and the heavy rain hit the back of her head, "But other than that, I wanted to see you and say those words!"

Transparent soul of Toriko stood beside Rika near the abandoned and old Kikyo Temple with a satisfied and delighted smile, "You confessed it in the end." He titled his head aside, 'Your love was similar to Rika's love…' He sighed, 'All you need was someone to support you…'

Himeno gripped the wet sand on the ground, drenched, "I am sorry, Dark… the death of Rika and Tori-chan were actually my fault…" Dark moved a little. "If I was outside the temple that night, I would have protected them… but I was inside the temple, praying…" She looked up directly at Rika and Toriko, "I'm so sorry, Rika, Tori-chan…" She closed her eyes and more tears streaming down, "I am responsible for your deaths…"

Toriko shook his head still smiling, 'Umm! It's not your fault! We can't alter destiny.' He smiled wider, 'Beside you did eventually seal the devil Ryouma.' He looked serious a moment later, 'However it was our fault to leave you with pains…' Rika nodded beside him, 'That was our mistake… you sealed that devil with all your might and sold your human body to transform into a Guardian endlessly with throbbing pains, without us to support and around for you,' Rika held herself, with her eyebrows shaking. A shadow of Himeno with the priestess dress fighting with huge flying devil appeared in their mind.

'Since we done our job, we should be leaving now,' Toriko shrugged innocently and Himeno's eyes grew wider. She tried to stand up, "Don't go yet… please stay, Tori-chan… Rika…" Her voice was weak and Dark was still speechless, with her strange unexpected confession. Rika shook her head left and right, 'We can't stay, Himeno! We've finished our business here; we have no right to stay anymore …'

Dark looked to his right and looked at his love, "Business?" Toriko nodded, 'Yes, Dark-san. To help onee-chan restore her memory and tell her that she is not alone…' Rika smiled happily, 'Not in this world…'

"Wait!" Himeno screamed, she was on her legs already, her body was weak, might be because of the heavy rain. "I won't allow you two to leave me again!" She yelled loud and they were just smiling. "Tori-chan! Rika!" She dashed towards them under the rain on the floody and slippery ground. 'Good bye, Himeno!' They said together and smiled as the sky shone them. Rika looked at Dark in a distant and whispered, 'Dark, give her happiness… I love you…' She gave out a smile and both of them vanished from that spot while Himeno slipped and fell down onto the ground.

She gripped the mud on the ground, feeling desperate and abandoned again, "Don't go… please…" She whimpered more and hit the ground repeatedly. "Don't leave me!" She screamed louder and the eye-splitting thunder stroke. Dark looked at her from behind, gripping his fists tight. He looked up the sky, "Rika… Toriko…"

-

Emiko looked at Daisuke as he walked down the stair, worriedly. Daisuke looked at his mother and shook his head, "She won't say a word…" Everyone looked sad. Daisuke started crying looking down, "Why Himeno-san has to suffer everything? She doesn't deserve it!"

"Daisuke, life is not fair," Daiki advised on the living room looking out through the window, "Rika and Toriko-kun had to leave this world; they are just here for their unfinished businesses. Sooner or later, every one of us will. We don't live forever in this world. Humans are meant to die in the end." He drank his midnight coffee, "For now, give her time."

-

Himeno looked up the sky with a pale and upset look on the roof. She looked a moving shell, feeling distracted for the lost of her only brother and best friend. She looked down and remembered the confession. She blushed; looking and talking with Dark after that would be awkward. Her eyes were narrowed but her face was still pale. The night breeze blew her long purple hair and feeling cold, she held on her legs, shivering both physical and mental. Her heart was broken in pieces, wonder how it would be connected once again. That was one story; another story was about the USER (pronounced as Ueser) Organization that was still in search and possession of her.

She saw a figure shadow in front of her and knew clearly he was Daisuke. Immediately she blushed red and looked away. "If you are thinking of Dark inside me, you are mistaken." Her eyes opened wide and turned to the cute smiling Daisuke. He squatted down still smiling cute at her, "He's down stairs talking with grandfather."

"Oh…" She finally said out a word with a small slightly smile, at least delighted. She looked intently at him and looked down, playing with her toes, "Are you blaming me for loving Dark?" He stood up and started looking at the stars. She bit her lips, "My words were too much, am I right? Especially to a best friend; I am considered as boyfriend theft…"

It was quiet a moment later and 'no' was the word coming out from his mouth thus Himeno looked up at the cute Daisuke. "You and Rika love Dark the same way and either than you are not considered as a boyfriend theft because you did not steal him when she was still alive…" He sounded wise, "But confessing your feelings was right…" He smiled wide to her, "I decided to confess my feelings to Harada-san tomorrow and even if I know I will be rejected, I have to accept it, right, Himeno-san?" He was shinning cutely and she felt that he was somehow older than her. It would be better if she fell for him instead. Tears started to stream down to her cheeks and immediately wrapped her arms around Daisuke.

She cried on his chest as he was a bit surprised. He blushed red but other than that he didn't know what to do. His arms were shaking, should he hold her back or refused? He didn't know, only Harada Risa held him like that on the night Dark refused her. "Daisuke-chan, can you hold me?" She asked quietly, "I am cold and I want someone to hold me… and I think the best one is you, Daisuke…"

Daisuke had his eyes conical with a sorry feeling. He had liked Himeno more than who she was. She was like a sister, a family to him. He smiled and nodded, "Ah…" He held her closely like a family and she felt protected. Physically Daisuke was holding her but deep inside her, she felt that Dark was holding her instead.

Minutes later, Daisuke appearance altered to serious expressionless Dark. He stood up with sleeping Himeno in his arms. She finally had her sleep for the whole night and she looked sweet and satisfied. A smile crossed on his face and called Wiz. He flew up and landed down to Daisuke's room balcony, gently not waking her up. Dark looked at her again, deeply with a feeling and recalled the words she said to him. _"I love you so much!"_ He remembered the tears at the same time.

-

The next evening, Daisuke was cycling towards the hill. He slept all morning because of no sleep of worrying Himeno all night. He was impatient to tell Harada Risa, even though the next day was actually Monday. Himeno's words the day before really inspired and supported him to say it before it was too late. He stopped in front of the huge Harada mansion puffing. "Finally…" He walked towards the front door and knocked.

"Yes, who is it?" The shorthaired Riku opened and Daisuke immediately blushed redder than always. The cute shorthaired older sister looked so cute with her home clothes. He stepped one step back. "Niwa-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and the longhaired Risa quickly retorted with a happy look. "Niwa-kun!"

"Ah Harada-san…" He smiled, that time he didn't blushed. "I want to tell you something…" Both twins were lost and looked at each other. Risa nodded and walked out, towards their huge garden. Riku had a puffing complaining look. She snapped a moment later with a blush. "Who am I to be jealous…? Niwa-kun do like Risa… From the look of his face, he decided to confess it all…" She walked back in with a low spirited mood.

Daisuke had red blushes on his cheek, still a bit scared to say it straightforward. "Harada-sa-" He paused and stepped backwards when Risa immediately looked at him closely. "Harada-san?"

"Riku said that Niwa-kun look like Dark when Niwa-kun's older," Risa looked at him closely and nearer, "And I want to see that whether it's true or not…" Daisuke snapped, why did Harada older sister thought that way?

He snapped a moment later with a deeper blush, recalling that night when Dark had to kiss Riku. He stepped back shut his lips. _"What is this feeling? It's the same when I started to alter-go to Dark…" _His eyes grew wide and recalled all the times with Riku, instead with Risa. Him arms dropped down on his sides, with his mind preoccupied. Whist Risa made comparison between Daisuke and Dark, his mind was away, thinking of something different. No one could exactly know his or her actual feelings at first. All along he actually knew it but never admitted because both of girls looked exactly the same. Riku's sweet smile appeared in his mind. _'Niwa-kun!' _

Without thinking twice, he dashed off and turned around the huge mansion, _"Why didn't I realize it from the start? No wonder Dark always mention other than Harada-san… I actually…" _He halted right as he saw the back of the shorthaired Riku and puffed deep. Quickly he took a deep breath and said, "I like you, Riku-san!"

Riku's eyes opened wide and turned amazed. Cheeks were red as chili and her pupils shrank. She faced the cute puffing Daisuke, just a few centimeters in front of her. The two cups on the tea tray dropped down together with the teapot, a moment ago. It was incredibly undoubtedly surprising. It was the first time Riku had ever heard this. To begin with, Riku was stubborn, a bit unfeminine and not sweet as Risa or any other girls in class, she sometimes can be called a 'tomboy' but no, there, Niwa Daisuke confessed it all.

In spite of embarrassment, Riku immediately looked away, picking the cups and teapot on the ground, still blushing. "Wh-What are gribbishing about?" Her eyes were shut tight, she felt hideous and insulted. She stood up, "You like Risa, right?" She was not convinced. She walked to the garden's table and placed the tray on it.

"No… I like Riku-san…" He corrected softly and looked intently at her, "In the beginning it was Harada-san but I noticed that I like Riku-san…" A satisfied smile appeared, "Risa liked Dark so much that I couldn't move aside but keeping me closer to you made me change my mind… Riku-san, I really like you." He scratched his chin, "I was inspired my Himeno-san so I couldn't keep it inside or it will be too late… so if…"

Riku's eyes were blocked by her fridge, "Niwa-kun, could you… say my name again?" Daisuke looked surprised, it sounded like Riku liked him so and she repeated and spun around to him with a crystallized satisfied look, "Could you say me name again?" There were shed of tears at the end of her eyes.

Daisuke smiled wider momentarily and nodded, "Riku-san!" She mildly grinned happily and ran over to him. He looked surprised and his eyes grew wide as Riku subsequently wrapped her arms over his shoulder, crying affectionately. She dampened her face on his shoulder. "I… have probably noticed that I like you too, Niwa-kun!" Daisuke's eyes were still wide and it narrowed down with a smile, hugging her back. _"I will stop Dark, no matter what; this is for Riku-san…"_

'Don't worry, Daisuke!' Dark giggled loudly inside him, 'Finally you realized it, all this time.' _"Dark?" _Daisuke questioned, lost. 'See ya!' Dark said goodbye and gone with the wind. Daisuke appreciated and smiled happily, _"Thank you Dark, Himeno-san…"_

-

Himeno stood on top of the highest building observed them from above with crossed arms. The strong wind was blowing her long purple hair and her eyes were narrowed. She flung her hair back, since it was a bit annoying and a grin formed on her face with an eyebrow rose up, "You discovered your real feelings, Dai-chan…" She titled her head on one side with another eerie smile, "Congratulations. I guess you are way better than me…" She looked up the sky and started to stargazing. After thinking of an idea, a wicked grin appeared on her face. She lifted up her right arm on her right and a stronger wind passed by, with a storm surrounded her right arm together with her palm. Instantly, a small sapphire stone from her usual staff showed out on her palm and she placed it in front of her. "Azura… borrow me your power…" The stone shone and it transformed into a blue silvered archery with stone wings under it. "Send out your gorgeous shinning sparkles…" She stretched out the archery, aiming it directly to the sky, "For these destined and blissful pair…" She smiled after a visible arrow appeared, "Under the name of your Guardian, Ichitoki Himeno!" Releasing the arrow from the archery created pretty scenery in the sky. It looked like shooting stars and meteor rain.

Both pair looked flabbergasted and satisfied with the view. It looked so gorgeous; it looked like it never happened on earth but only that night. They felt that they were blessed. Their smiles were wide and they looked blissful. They were indulged with the sparkles in the sky and felt more romantic. They held each other hands tighter.

'Eeh… how considerate of you…' Himeno's coolness vanished and nearly fell down from the building. She turned and saw Dark's transparent soul with sweat drops. He surprised her into her wits and skin. She shook her right fist in chibi. "Don't stare me like that!" Dark's eyes were narrowed with his body small and in chibi. He shrugged, 'I can't, and that's my job.' More sweat drops appeared behind her head with black vertical lines o her face. Boy, does she also hate this man? Well, everyone knows that the more we hate someone, the more we love them. Right?

She stood up and walked forward slowly. 'Himeno…' She stopped. 'About last night…' He picked up the story and she immediately stopped him. "I don't want to hear what your react to my confession…" She fisted tight and her face was not clearly seen, "I don't want to know either you accept or refuse me… it will hurt me more so leave it be…" She looked up the sky, "Let it be the way it is…" She jumped off the building to the lower building to another leaving Dark. He watched her running away from her own feeling and smiled with a shrug. 'I am famous…' He started laughing on his own and vanished.

To be continued

**Episode 13: Eternal Death**

**Review**

A/N: I guess Daisuke's confession is similar like the anime series, hehehe. I couldn't find how to end them together because they are supposed to be together. All episodes tend to be about Dark and Himeno so I almost forgot about the 13 yr old pair hehe. By the way, I am planning to make a sequel, if you readers want me to make it, I am willing to make it because this story will not make Dark end up with Himeno, eventually… hehehe a spoil.. however it will on the next sequel… interested? Oh Kard will be with someone… I only got one vote from the reviewers We're going to have 3 more chaps left :(


	14. Episode 13: Eternal Death

**DN Angel**

**(c) Hibiki Sakura**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo

**Notes:** I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**

**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpectedly and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Priestess, and was frozen for 40 years; waiting for him to reappear once more. Why does Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's best friend and seems to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to protect him from any dangerous situations or is it the other way around?

**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Firstly I'd love to thank: **

**Bashima**** Isuhaqu! ****ß**** beta reader  
Kairi-chan**

**NekoGuyFan****  
blackblood1616**

**AnimeHaven**

**Raya**** the angelalchemist**

**Episode 13: Eternal Death**

"Good morning, people!" Himeno appeared at the front door of the Niwa residence that early morning. She looked bouncy and hyper. She had a wicked open smile on her face. Koosuke and Daiki had irritated slit eyes from the living room; something happened that was for sure. She walked over towards Emiko, "May I help you, Emiko-san?"

Emiko turned around with her usual expression and shrieked, accidentally throwing the spatula she was holding up high. Luckily, Daisuke caught it after he heard a scream from the stairs. He sighed later on. Emiko blinked trice looking at Himeno up and down repeatedly. Himeno was sweating under her sport clothes; it looked like she ran a lot that morning, and only God knows what time she woke up. Her hair was untidy, tied up and her shorts were a bit old.

'Are you gaining weight in the few months?' Dark's teasing voice was heard and he immediately avoided a thrown pan. He started laughing out loud, "I was right!" He was doomed when another hit directly on the back of his head. Himeno had a disgusted look and clenched her fists tightly. Her eyebrows knitted together like one eyebrow. She held onto the dining table and picked it up. Everyone had sweat drops and she snapped it. She dropped it down with sweat drops and stood still, coughing, "Excuse me…" She walked up the stairs and everyone looked at her from a distance. A sweat drop formed behind their heads.

"What's with the sky today?" Riku looked at the sky from their balcony curiously, "It's too… blue…" She titled her head aside and remembered the night with Daisuke. She blushed. For some reason they were blessed especially with the given view, it might be directly from God, or at least she thought so.

"Riku, I am finished," Risa shout was heard from the ground floor.

"Hai, I am coming," Riku replied and walked in. The wind was getting stronger.

Himeno stopped behind Daisuke, outside the Niwa residence. Her eyes were seriously narrowed and her expression was different. Daisuke stopped and turned, "Himeno-san, what's the matter?"

'Himeno must felt something unusual like me…' Dark felt the strangeness inside him.

"Dark?" Himeno looked at Daisuke with an strange look.

"Dark sensed it too?" Himeno questioned and shut her eyes to feel the wind. She was surrounded by the color of Gold for some reason. She blinked and turned to her left when Emiko immediately opened the door wide. She puffed.

"EEEH?" Daisuke shrieked, "Wiz became a stone?" He saw a Wiz statue on the table and turned to his family, "What is the meaning of this?" They looked serious and they knew it. Himeno was near the window, still curious of something. "Oto-san, Okaa-san, Oji-san, say something!" He demanded.

"The 40 years incident is repeating again, am I right?" Himeno assumed precisely and she looked at the old man, "Daiki?" He closed his eyes and nodded. Her eyes were still narrowed and her arms were crossed over her chest, "No wonder the feeling was familiar… it's gonna appear again… after 40 years…"

"I guess you knew well about the released devils every 40 years, Himeno," Daiki looked at her and the image of flying devils were in his mind, "You are created and meant to destroy them… as a priestess and Guardian…" Daisuke looked lost and repeated the word 'Devils'. Daiki looked at his grandson, "Those devils were created because of Dark and Krad's birth. They appear every 40 years in order to exterminate humans related to either Dark or Krad…" He closed his eyes, "That was the true motive why Rika and Himeno's brother was killed…"

"Then it means they are supposed to destroy the people who are related to Dark?" Daisuke pointed and Koosuke nodded to his right. "Unless they are from the cursed families, Niwa and Hikari." He looked up at his son, "In other words, delete those who have memories with the two…" He gazed towards Himeno in front, "Himeno was nearly killed by them 40 years ago…"

Daisuke's eyes moved towards Himeno slowly and quietly. "Himeno-san?" His eyes were wide.

A grin slashed on her face and giggled wicked, "They almost did…"

It was silent a moment later and Dark had irritated eyes and jaw wide, 'You don't really remember that, do you?' Himeno stood frozen and giggled a little. Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

Daisuke paused and his father repeated in his mind, "Does this mean?"

'Yes! You're right Daisuke!' The translucent soul of Dark looked at him solemnly.

"Risa and Riku?" Himeno turned at them and recalled the memory of the death in her mind. Her eyes grew wide and immediately ran out the door.

Daisuke and Himeno could only take short breaths dashing towards school as fast as they can. 'I feel bad about this, Daisuke,' Dark assumed from inside, 'Risa and Riku might be in danger!' He looked at Himeno's back and his eyes went narrowed, 'Himeno…' Himeno does care about both of the twins, either she didn't want to lose another 'Harada' or because they are Rika's granddaughters. Was it good for her to be a Guardian? She should have a human life like the ordinary girls. Did she actually become a Guardian just for Dark? He recalled the words she confessed, "I love you!" He blushed, a little.

Himeno stopped at the school entrance and looked around, puffing. "Riku-chan… Risa-chan… I won't let you disappear like Rika…" She will protect them no matter what. A moment later, she felt a painful feeling and her eyes grew wide. She started holding herself and dropped down to the ground.

"Himeno-san, what's the matter?" Daisuke snapped just as he heard her drop down and ran over to her, worried, "Does it hurt anywhere?" He paused and felt an unusual feeling and looked up. The sky was getting dark momentarily and the clouds were crowding towards each other. It looked like it would be more than just rain.

"Niwa-kun!"

He quickly turned to his right and saw Riku and Risa running towards him.

"Riku-san? Harada-san?"

"Niwa-kun, what's with Himeno sempai?" Risa walked over to Himeno, bothered, "Is it a stomach ache?"

Feeling pain under her skin she can't reply however she tried her best to resist it since she had been doing that for years. She tried to stand up, "Don't worry about me! You girls should be worried about yourself! I don't want to repeat the same mistake again!" Her eyes were unusual; it was sharp and full of determination. "You girls should escape now!" Their eyes were wide. Why? They didn't do anything.

It quieted later on as students left for home as the principal made an announcement that the school was cancelled. In addition to the strange event, the highest ranked police officer made a declaration for refugees. Daisuke pushed both the twins, "Himeno-san is right! You two have got to leave this place!"

"Niwa-kun, what do you mean?" Riku asked curiously and turned around to face him, "Is something going to happen?" She shook her head from side to side, "I won't go if Niwa-kun doesn't go!" Daisuke's eyes closed, Riku cared for him the way he cared for her. He smiled with a blush. "Niwa-kun?" He leaned to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed red, "Ni-niwa?"

"I will be there for you but now I need to get something important done…" He whispered into her ear, "I'll protect you… and come back to you… I promise…" Riku's eyes were wide and she could only see a satisfied smile on his face. "So please go now… I don't want to lose you…"

'They're here!' Dark warned inside Daisuke and Himeno immediately turned. A dozen ugly demons with black wings similar to Dark's appeared and Risa started screaming.

Their sharp teeth jutted out and saliva filled their deep mouth. Their skins were covered with warts and scars that oozed yellow liquid. Their eyes were huge black marbles that radiated dark light and their nose was shaped like a pitcher plant. Sparse hair covered their heads and their horns curled around their ears. Their chests were sunken but their stomachs were bloated. Their bones jutted out from their chest and joints. Scales grew from their legs and up to their napes. Their dark complexion clashes against the lightning and their tails swished around like metallic whips. Their claws outgrew their heads and the wings on their back had a wing span of a meter. They grinned and started making nonsense sounds.

"What on earth is that?" She was scared to her wits, she had never seen such a breed before while Himeno blocked her with a smile. "Himeno sempai?" She looked at Himeno, "You know them?"

"Know?… well you can say that…" Himeno smiled widely and focused her sight on the devils, "I will get rid of you all today!" She lifted her right arm and screamed, "Sapphire!" Abruptly, a storm started to circle and surround her whole body. A moment later, a long staff appeared on her right palm and she swung it to her left. Her clothes transformed into the Guardian clothes she usually wore.

Risa gasped and stepped back, shutting her mouth. She pointed at Himeno from behind in chibi, "You're Dark's lady!" Veins started popped out from Himeno's temple, with her forehead black and vertical lines. She knew every time Dark stole something, she will be shown on both the newspaper and TV news. No one actually knows how she looks like but they know what she wears. She turned with a fist.

"I am NOT Dark's lady!" A blush could be seen on her cheeks and she snapped when Risa looked relieved and satisfied about something, "Risa-chan?" She titled her head aside, "What's the matter?"

"So you are the one who soften Dark-san?" Risa smiled at her with a shinning and appreciated look, "Himeno sempai…" She closed her eyes and thanked a couple of times.

Riku looked at her younger sister, "Risa…"

A strong attack was coming from behind Himeno and without wasting time, she turned around to block the attack with her staff. Since she couldn't control it, she was pushed back from force. "Himeno-san!" Her Guardian boots had smoke under it. She complained and started cursing.

"HAAA!" She screamed a minute later and attacked another force with her sapphire. She puffed later and dropped down to her knees, worn-out.

'Himeno!' Dark called out from inside but Daisuke kept quiet, his eyes trembling.

"I'll protect the Haradas no matter what…" She uttered by herself and looked at the devils above her, "I will not let you kill them!" She flew up and started attacking them one by one.

Himeno screamed after fighting with dozens of opponents and was pushed back with such power. Daisuke and the twins were running away after Himeno forced them a few minutes ago. 'Daisuke, transform to me now! Otherwise, Himeno will die!' Dark persisted, impatient, 'Himeno cannot deal with all of them!'

"But I can't transform now…" Daisuke refused and looked at the twins' back, "Not when the twins are here…"

'Do you want Himeno to die that easily after all the things you said to her last time?' Dark was enraged and immediately Daisuke stopped. Surely he did say to her that she can not die just like that when there was a family out there who loves her like one of them, the Niwa. The smiles of his family appeared in his mind when Himeno looked embarrassed, it was when she was accepted by the family. Himeno was like more than a friend to her, kind of a sister, even though between them he was wiser. He remembered her cry that night.

He fisted and yelled loudly, "Himeno-san!"

Himeno paused with her eyes grew wide, surprised and turned. At the same time when the twins turned. "Niwa-kun?" They questioned, shocked, just after they saw Daisuke's red hair transformed into a long purple hair and when he opened his eyes, they were purple, with a wicked grin on his face. He flung his hair back, "I won't let Himeno get all the fun!" Himeno nearly crashed down from the air.

Dark turned to fly up, after calling Wiz. "Are you Dark or Niwa?" Riku asked worried while Risa couldn't move, too surprised at what she just saw. Risa dropped down to her knees with her eyes wide open, "Niwa-kun is Dark-san…"

"No…" Dark corrected and flew up, "I am me! Daisuke is Daisuke!" The strong wind blew at them. Himeno's upper staff hit directly on Dark's forehead and made him froze. "Hi-me-no…" He reacted, he wasn't hurt but some reason there were tears in her eyes, ready to stream down. "Wha-what are you…?"

Himeno swung her staff and turned around, where the devils were heading, "Even if you want to have fun; doesn't mean you have to fight on my side." Frankly she said it out loud, "As Dark Mousy's Guardian, I don't need your aid!" She headed towards the enemies and fought the best out of her strength.

Dark's eyes trembled, "Himeno…" Those tears in her eyes showed something. A smile formed on his face and pointed out a black feather and started chanting behind it. Himeno was surprised, why does he need to help her? Before she could turn, a black energy attack passed by her and destroyed almost all of the opponents into dust. Dark showed his wicked eyes and put a feather on his side, "That was a piece of cake."

Himeno clenched her teeth tightly looking at the laughing proud Dark, "What do you mean by 'a piece of cake'? Those are the devils!"

He looked at her intently and nodded, "Yes and we have similar strength. They were, after all, created just like us." Himeno had irritated eyes, was he trying to be wise. She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. Without any warning, a black energy attack similar to Dark's headed towards him and it looked twice as big than the one that he released.

Dark's eyes narrowed and blocked Himeno since she was close to him. The attack hit exactly on his chest and he immediately grumbled. Blood started to sprout from his mouth and Himeno's eyes grew wide. The sight shattered like a mirror and she screamed, "Darrkkk!" The whole world could hear her.

**To be continued**

**Episode 14: Dark and Krad**

**Review**

**A/u: **


	15. Episode 14: Dark and Krad

**DN Angel**

**(c) Hibiki Sakura**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo

**Notes:** I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**

**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpectedly and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Priestess, and was frozen for 40 years; waiting for him to reappear once more. Why does Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's best friend and seems to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to protect him from any dangerous situations or is it the other way around?

**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Firstly I'd love to thank: **

**Bashima Isuhaqu! -- The Beta Reader  
Kairi-chan  
NekoGuyFan  
Pyro the dark angel  
**Raya the angelalchemist  
AnimeHaven  
Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85  
blackblood1616

**Episode 14: Dark and Krad**

"Dark!" Himeno's scream echoed across earth. Suddenly she glared at the last devil. She looked determined and she felt like she was filled with flames of anger. They did not just exterminate her best friend and brother in front of eyes in the past, but they also hurt someone she loved dearly whom she reluctantly became a Guardian for. It made her enraged. She raised her right arm and the staff on her palm suddenly transformed into a bow, similar to that night when she gave a miracle and colorful view just for Daisuke and Riku.

"I'll kill you!" Her eyes were red, different than usual. She pulled the silver string and let go of a magical arrow that suddenly appeared. It was as big as the energy arrow that attacked Dark but golden and it headed towards her opponent. It didn't move and was hit directly on the same spot where Dark scorched him. It screamed loudly and became dust. Himeno turned around to her right and saw Dark waking up, "Dark! Are you all right?" She was very worried about him and Daisuke too. She didn't intend to lose any of them. She started apologizing, "I am sorry I should have-" She paused when Dark's finger blocked her lips. He smiled handsomely at her.

He shook his head from side to side, "It's not your fault. I wanted to protect you too." His eyes sparkled, he wasn't bluffing but he was saying the truth and a moment later, he lost all his pain. 'Where did the wound go?' Daisuke wondered and Dark looked the direction to the Niwa Residence.

-

"Oto-san!" Daisuke entered Koosuke and Emiko's room worried with Himeno close behind. They saw the wounded Koosuke on the one single bed beside the window and he looked at his son after laughing, with sweat drops, "Welcome back, Daisuke, Himeno." He coughed.

"Koosuke-san!"

"Oto-sann!" Everyone screamed together.

He chuckled quietly, "I am all right… This is the only thing I can do for this family, I don't have any power like Emiko-san or Daiki and anyway I am not from the Daiki family to begin with." Daisuke's eyes trembled, his father hasn't been around for nearly all his life but still he came to protect him and Dark. He saw Dark as his son like Emiko too, he accepted Himeno as well. It was like a big family.

"Make sure you don't die…" Himeno's voice arose and everyone turned to face her. She looked dead serious, "Or else I'll beat you up in the other world, I am a Guardian after all!" She showed a huge fist and Emiko stood up. Before she could scold Himeno, she started to talk more. "I already think of you as my father… I never thought nor cared for anything or anyone related to a father figure because I hate the 'father' that I had before. However Daisuke's and Emiko's words encouraged me, I felt this family is my family…" She shut her eyes and light tears streamed down, "I feel comfortable being in this family and I don't regret being here…" Everyone was touched and Dark inside Daisuke had an unusual feeling. Koosuke nodded, he understood well what Himeno had said, and he thought she wouldn't say it out loud.

Suddenly, the ground started moving slowly and quietly. "This is not an ordinary earthquake," Daiki was at the door with his narrowed eyes, "The time has come…" He looked at Daisuke with a determined look, "Go Daisuke, I know you'll stop this repeated incidence."

"Grandpa…" Daisuke's eyes trembled and sweat drops formed on his head after Daiki held Himeno's waist unwilling to let go of her with tears raining all over everyone. Veins immediately popped out from Himeno's temple, ready with her fist. She punched Daiki's head and a baby sound sounded from Daiki's mouth. Daisuke sighed. "Stop hugging her…"

-

Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the glass of orange juice his father served. He couldn't refuse and drank. A small tear drop pill entered his mouth and through his neck, resulting in a bad stomach ache. "What the-?" Satoshi's legs weakened and he had sweat drops trailing down the side of his face and forehead. He was holding onto his chest. His father sitting behind the desk looked calm and proud. He looked at his son with a wicked grin. His plan worked by letting his son swallow the 'Queen Tear', a drop of powerful element that will make Krad take complete control of Satoshi and Krad's inner desire would surface. "Oto-san?" Satoshi's eyes widened and then he screamed. White wings protruded from his back and his blue hair grew long and changed to blonde. His right eye turned golden and a grin formed on his face.

-

"Can you sense them too?" Himeno looked to her left at Dark. He nodded. They were on the air flying, Dark with wings and Himeno like uh … 'superman'. "More are coming!" The waves near the offshore were getting stronger and stronger. It nearly buried the beach. The citizens were running out of the country for safety, with Riku and Risa helping out.

Risa was still surprised by what she saw previously. Dark and Daisuke were the same people, or rather the same body, all those times she never knew, it was expected that her fortune always tells her that Dark loves her, on the contrary, Daisuke was the one who loved her. She couldn't let go of the tears, she felt that she betrayed herself instead of the other way.

Dark looked at the twins and half closed his eyes. He looked at Himeno beside him and smiled. "Himeno, follow me!" He landed on the ground and Himeno looked lost. She followed him and landed near him, just behind the twins. Almost all the refugees looked amazed by the appearance of Dark Mousy and his Guardian. The breeze lifted and both the twins' eyes grew wide. They turned. "Dark-san?"

"Niwa-kun?" They saw Dark and Himeno looking different.

The twins' eyes trembled and Dark smiled, patting their heads, "Don't worry, girls! I promise that we will protect you and be back as soon as this job done." The girls snapped and smiled together, nodding. "Thank you!" He thanked them and looked at Himeno, "Himeno, watch over them and the people! The devils are on their way!"

Himeno flinched and moved forward, "Wait! I'm supposed to protect you!" She shouted; she couldn't let Daisuke and Dark out of her sight. "I was born to protect you and other than that, I won't do anything else!" She said out loud.

"Yes, that's true…" Dark looked up, he looked a bit different, he was like an adult, "But I don't want to repeat the same thing and do not want to use you in that kind of way." He looked down warmly at Himeno and narrowed his eyes, "Himeno, I promise I will come back so protect them. You don't want to lose someone like Rika…" Her eyes shut and he flapped his wings wide. "See ya, Himeno…" He flew towards the sky.

"I…" Himeno's lips moved and he paused, "I will help you once I'm finished with all the devils." He turned and looked a bit surprised. "I will protect everyone, even though it's only because of you that I was created…" She looked at him as if she was shining, "So please wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can." He was a little provoked, it seemed like he was a bit useless.

He harrumphed, "I won't be defeated easily." He flew away.

"Good Luck, Daisuke, Dark!" Himeno screamed from the bottom of her heart. He smiled wider and flew higher. Himeno smiled and nodded. "I promise!" A tear drop streaked her right cheek, "Don't die, Dark…" The devils were right behind her as the people started screaming in fright.

She turned and three-quarters of her face could be seen. "I will not let you lay a finger on any of these citizens!" She vanished from that spot when the storm surrounded her. A moment later, she was in the air, ready to attack.

-

Dark was above the Central Museum where the incident happened. He can feel that the 'Black Wings' were still moving and wanted to put the world on hold. "This is it… the time to continue the ritual…" Dark murmured. Suddenly he turned and avoided the white wings attack from Krad, surprised. "Krad?"

Krad's eyes were evil and scary. Even his laugh was different than usual. "Long time no see, Dark Mousy!" His eyes narrowed evilly, "I need to dispose of you in order to have the only 'me'." He laughed more and both started to fight, the sound of their sharp wings were heard.

'Is that really Krad?' Daisuke inquired inside, undoubtedly Krad usually fights with Dark but at that time, he was implying something different. Dark clenched his teeth, irritated. "What happened to Hiwatari?"

Krad paused and started laughing hysterically, "Satoshi? Apparently he's in a deep sleep that can't ever be broken… asleep for eternity!" The image of Satoshi strangled up with chains in Dark's mind was seen. Dark's expression changed. Hiwatari Satoshi was the one who owns the body not Krad. Krad had gone too far, he took Satoshi's existence for granted likewise the UASR Organization; they assumed they still possess Himeno like as if she was an object. To begin with, Ichitoki Himeno was an ordinary human, a priestess from Kikyo Temple just 40 years ago. But because of the death of her love to Rika and her brother, in addition to Dark himself, she reluctantly sold her human blood to become a Guardian. Himeno's upset crying expression appeared in his mind. Reminding him about this made him furious.

'Dark?' Daisuke questioned; a bit surprised after he saw the same vision of Himeno. Clearly they share the same visions, except for their hearts and minds. 'You can't be…' Daisuke thought and gasped. Dark headed towards Krad in an incredible speed. "KRAD!"

-

Himeno raised her arms in the air, devils surrounded her and she was tedious. She was doing all the work, Dark might be at the 'Black Wings' and should seal it in the space of a few minutes. It had been more than one hour but still the devils haven't disappeared; instead they kept on coming like the last time it happened "By the name of Guardian Ichitoki Himeno!" She screamed looking up the sky, "Angels from Heaven lend me your power to destroy all of these unholy beings from this world!" She started to spin around, a strong storm appeared. The clouds were getting darker and darker unlike anything seen before. Her eyes were closed, her face a picture of calm and her arms were still stretched in the air. Her hair was fanned behind her. The wind slowed and she dropped her arms to her sides. The devils were still murmuring something in their language. As she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by lightning and she sent them to each of the devils. "Vanish, demons!" She turned around with incredible high speed. Her method was dangerous. Half of her blood was still human and human's skin can get electrocuted quickly. It was painful but she didn't scream nor complain. _"Dark… Daisuke, wait for just a second… I'll be there… I will_…" As long as she can protect the twins, the people and Dark himself, she was willing to make a sacrifice. Blinked blinking repeatedly and didn't stop attacking for a quite a long time. Once everything was done, she screamed louder than before and looked burnt. Smoke came out of her. Her clothes were half torn and there was dirt all over her. Her arms were shaking and she puffed. That was the first time Himeno ever used her ultimate power.

"Himeno-san!" The twins below her were worried and she blinked as she looked down. She smiled when they were safe and sound. A satisfied smile formed, "So everything end-" She started to fall down because her power weakened. "Himeno-san!" They screamed together, there was no one there to catch her; she was falling from a dangerously high place. No one could expect the twins to fly up or catch her.

"Dark…" She recalled Dark's wicked smile and immediately floated in the middle of the air, puffing. She almost hit the ground. Reminding her of Dark and promising him woke her up. She looked up, "Dark?" Her eyes widened and she gasped, "I need to help Dark!" She flew upwards and headed towards the Central Museum with high speed. "Dark! I'm coming!"

She stopped just above the building and heard clashes of sharp weapons. Immediately she knew Dark was fighting someone as strong as him; Krad. Without wasting time, she flew in and saw Krad was heading towards him with a powerful white feather. "Dark!" Not thinking twice, Himeno quickly blocked Dark and was badly knocked down by Krad. Her eyes widened when she felt her brain move around in her skull and started to slosh around. She was losing consciousness and dropped towards the ground. Dark's eyes grew wide and Himeno slammed onto the second floor. Her forehead started bleeding and immediately he flew towards her, "Himeno!"

He lifted her and held onto her right cheek, "Himeno…" Still she didn't move a muscle and his eyes were covered by his fringe. "I'm sorry, Himeno… it's all my fault…" He looked up at Krad with a fierce look of hatred. "I'll end this now or never." He looked at Himeno again with trembling eyes and a sad but satisfied smile. "Thank you Himeno…" He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I wish you the best…" He gently placed her down on the floor and stood up, still looking at her, "Farewell… Ichitoki Himeno…" He flew towards his lifelong rival, "Krad!"

Assuming Dark was just attacking him, Krad did the same but when he was not far from Dark, he opened his black wings wide and wrapped them around Krad. Both of them became a shinning ball and it headed towards the third floor. Eventually, the whole of the middle section of the museum was destroyed and a hole created a view of the bright sky. Dark slammed Krad on something hard and Krad just laughed but he stopped when he felt the object behind him was somewhat different. He turned his head a fraction and saw a huge mirror-like object. "The Black Wing?" His eyes grew wide when Dark's black feathers started to strap Krad onto the 'Black Wings'. "Dark, what are you doing?" Krad barked and he moved back as he started to chant. "If you do this, you will be sealed as well!"

A wicked smile formed on his face and shut his eyes, "Goodbye, my other self." He pushed Krad into the Black Wings while the both of them emerged from their human bodies. 'Daisuke…' Tears were at the corners of Dark's eyes, 'Do me a favor…'

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as he looked up inside a small white world with Satoshi behind him. Dark smiled differently, 'Take care of Himeno for me…'

"Eh? Me?" Daisuke retorted, "Why are you—? Are you intending to leave?" Dark kept quiet and Daisuke looked down when Satoshi's hand held onto his shoulder, he gave Daisuke a smile. Satoshi's expression implied that he shouldn't ask because Dark and Krad weren't supposed to be born in this world to begin with. Daisuke nodded with tears bursting out, "I will! I promise! But there's one question I have been asking to ask…"

'What?' Dark chuckled, Daisuke was too innocent as always.

"Are you already in love with Himeno?" Dark's eyes narrowed, his lips trembling and he vanished inside Daisuke. The screaming of the mummy was heard from the Museum and both Dark and Krad merged within the Black Wings. At last it ended; everything and the devils stopped reappearing.

"Dark?" Not hearing Dark's reply made him open his eyes and he saw the sunset. "Dark?" He turned around and saw Satoshi smiling, "Hiwatari-kun? What happened to Dark?" He didn't answer the question that he and the family might not the answer to, even Himeno. Satoshi just kept quiet and gazed at the beautiful sunset. He never noticed the sun was pretty in the afternoon.

"Niwa-kun?" The twins were running towards them and Riku had tears streaming down her cheeks, relieved. Daisuke looked at her and ran towards her. She fell into his embrace, "You're all right… I'm glad…" He nodded and held her chin up. "Sorry for worrying you, Riku-san…" He leaned down and kissed her affectionately, without Dark's interference. Dark's 'heh' sound was heard.

Himeno blinked as the sun directly entered her eyes and she lifted herself up. Her forehead was still bleeding and she felt weak. The Central Museum was partly destroyed and she tried to stand up. She remembered what happened and started worrying, "Dark? Where's Dark?" She turned and saw Satoshi smiling, "Satoshi-kun?"

"The curse has finally ended…" He concluded and his eyes narrowed, "Krad was actually special to me, the same as Dark who was special to Daisuke… I just realized that… Even though Krad was a bit imprudent, he was like a brother to me…" His eyes trembled and he smiled as he stared at the setting sun.

"I see…" Himeno looked upset. Her position as a Guardian must have already ended. After all, she was alive until Dark reappeared but now that he is gone permanently, it is time for her to wait for her death. All she can do now before that time comes is to wish for Daisuke and Riku's happiness.

**To be continued**

**Episode 15: New Life**

**Review**

**A/u:** The last episode is the next one! Hahaha! If you want to know more about Himeno and Dark, the sequel is coming soon, entitled, 'Tenshi No Kookennin: the Underground'. Read that too, please! Thank you to all reviewers and readers, without you, I wouldn't have the spirit and motivation to continue!

(Note from BETA READER: I died reading this but was revived by 'Sakura' because there was that last episode to beta read... --;;)


	16. Episode 15: New Life

**DN Angel**

**(c) Hibiki Sakura**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo

**Notes:** I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places ie. the school building or so.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**

**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpectedly and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Priestess, and was frozen for 40 years; waiting for him to reappear once more. Why does Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's best friend and seems to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to protect him from any dangerous situations or is it the other way around?

**Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

**Firstly I'd love to thank: **

**Bashima Isuhaqu!  
AnimeHaven  
pyro the dark angel  
Kairi-chan  
Raya the angelalchemist  
Memmi  
EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon**

**Episode 15: New Life**

In the middle of the night, Himeno breathed heavily as cold sweat broke through all her pores. Suddenly a white light appeared and covered her body. Her body started to shrink into normal size. Her hair grew and her magical powers dispersed. Himeno woke up with a jolt and she sat up in the bed as she took gasps of air. She wiped her hands across her forehead and she felt a familiar pain overwhelm her then it was gone like as if nothing happened. She went to the toilet and looked in the mirror. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as she realized she was once more an ordinary girl.

It was early in the morning at the neighborhood. The Central Museum was rebuilt in a better way and the 'Black Wings' was kept as a historical memory that happened to that country. No one really knew what exactly happened but it was over. The Niwa and Hiwatari aka Hikari family weren't cursed anymore and all of Hikari's arts were thrown out, except for the Black Wings, which they said was still useful for their country.

Meanwhile at the Niwa residence, in Daisuke's room, Himeno's head was touching the floor while her legs were still on the bed. It seemed like she had a good sleep all night. When she heard birds chirping, she immediately opened her eyes and saw a bird on her nose. "What are you looking at?" Her alarm clock started ringing and quickly she jumped, which made her legs fall off the bed and made her body crash down. She complained and looked at her clock. Her eyes grew wider and wider every millisecond and she screamed. "I am late!"

The Niwa family looked up at the ceiling and it shook at every stomp. Koosuke and Daiki giggled while Daisuke sighed. Emiko smiled, "She isn't usually like that…" A sweat drop formed on Daisuke's head and suddenly an untidy, ugly looking lady was on the stairs. "Dai-chan, why didn't you wake me?"

Their jaws dropped down while Emiko's arms were up high. The long purple hair was very long and uncombed; there weren't any silver strips, her eyes were both blue under the small cute glasses. Her school uniform and tie weren't straight, her skirt wasn't fully zipped. "What are you looking at?" Her eyes narrowed looking at all of them.

"Who are you?" They all asked together in chibi, pointing rudely at her and she crashed down. What was with the family that day? Daisuke stood up and observed her. "Himeno-san, is that you?" Emiko marched over to her and stood beside Himeno, examining some comparisons. She saw her height and it was the same as her, her breasts and hips were a bit smaller than before; she looked ordinary!

-

"EEEH?" The whole family shrieked, "This is the real you before you found out you're a Guardian?" They were shocked and amazed. She nodded vigorously feeling awkward. Surely she was nerdy and different before she was a Guardian; even different from whom she was in the pervious life, 40 years ago as a priestess. She blushed, biting her lips, looking down. It wasn't her fault that she was ugly.

Emiko stood up and raised two determined fists, "Don't worry, Himeno-chan! I can 'evolve' you!" Everyone had dotted eyes. 'Evolve?' She grabbed Himeno's arm in chibi and marched towards her room, leaving the men with dotted eyes and lost. She slammed the door and the men moved back. They had question marks all over.

The clock on the wall moved to one hour and then another. Koosuke was tapping his feet, drowning deep in curiosity. Daiki was impatiently waiting with sweat drops while Daisuke just kept quiet. Another hour passed by and they were annoyed with a dark aura surrounding all of them.

"Done!" Emiko popped out of the room happily and presented the 'evolved' Himeno beside her. "Meet the new Himeno!" Himeno's hair was cut to her waist including the bangs slash fringe, she wasn't wearing glasses anymore and her clothes were better. She looked cute! Red blushes were on her cheeks. "What do you think?" Emiko looked at her, "Isn't she cute?" Himeno blushed redder.

"It's different from Dark's taste, I presume…" Daiki pointed and the family started to fuss while Himeno's mind was preoccupied. The name was warm and she loved that man. Even though he was gone just a day, she felt it was forever. She had stayed with him under one roof for barely a year now and she had started to miss the man who she hated to be teased by. Her lips started moving; she was saying the name 'Dark'. Her lips started trembling; she wanted to be in his arms like the nights before. She knew it was Dark holding her a few minutes after Daisuke did.

Himeno hooked her hair behind her right ear and smiled, "Thank you Emiko-san, Dai-chan and everyone!" They paused and looked at her. She stood respectfully, "It's been great living in the same house with the Niwa family but I guess I should be going now, to continue my life…" She had irritated eyes later on, "At first I thought I would die since Dark and Krad aren't on this world anymore but it seems that the heavens are giving me another chance to live…" She started complaining and mumbling on her own, while the whole family shared the same sweat drop.

"The heavens heard and fulfilled someone's wish…" Daisuke said and Himeno paused while her eyes grew wide. She looked at Daisuke as he was smiling happily, "You have to appreciate that 'someone' because he wanted you to be happy and live in an ordinary life…" Her eyes started to water; even though those words came out from Daisuke's mouth it sounded like as if it came directly from Dark himself. She clenched her teeth together, and balled her hands into tight fists.

"Was it Dark who wished for me to be like other girls?" She looked down but there was no reply, "Dai-chan, answer me!" She demanded with tears bursting out from her eyes, "Did he?" Daisuke looked down, he actually wasn't sure if it was Dark or him, he doesn't even know what Dark's true feelings towards Himeno was. She clenched her hands tight tightly, "That stupid inconsiderate impossible Dark… doesn't he know I actually lived until now because of him?" More tears stream down on her cheeks, "I hate you, Dark Mousy!" She screamed loudly.

-

Himeno and Koosuke were sitting in a court on the right side of the judge. Emiko was beside Himeno on the right with Daisuke at the other end together with Daiki. They looked serious and were looking forward to which family should take Ichitoki Himeno. A few days ago, the cops came to the Niwa residence to take Himeno and the family refused creating a battle between Kurotoki and Niwa.

"Kurotoki Kiri was and is supposed to be under Kiri. It's been over 3 years that," The big breasted blonde lady walked back and forth in front of the old judge, "Kurotoki Hito, my father, discovered her under the abandoned Temple. Shouldn't we have the right to have her, your honor?" She stopped and looked sexily at the old goat.

Himeno had veins popping out from her seat. Boy was this woman persistent. Can't she just leave her alone? She stood up with her violet hair flying back, "It's true that Kurotoki Hito found me 3 years ago and this act I am grateful for but that does not mean they have the right to possess me. I came originally from the Ichitoki family!"

Mio turned and flung her 'golden' hair back with a wicked grin, "The Ichitoki family doesn't exist in this world anymore, dear Himeno." Her eyes wicked, she was determined that she will win the battle and the jury and judge nodded in agreement.

"You are still young, Kurotoki Ki-," the judge pointed out and started to sweat drop when Himeno gave him a death glare. He coughed, "I meant Ichitoki Himeno." He looked away, _'Her eyes are dangerous… She was once a Guardian…'_

Mio crossed her arms across her chest, "Give it up." She whispered to Himeno unnoticed by the others. She spun around to face the judge, "We will take good care of Himeno, your honor."

He 'hrmmed' from above and seemed to be on Mio's side, "I guess the Kurotoki has the right and since your father is responsible for discovering her…" A bigger wicked smile formed on Mio's face.

Himeno clenched her fingers tightly and stood up angrily, "Stop treating me as an item, you bich!" The men in the black tuxedos were amazed. Himeno or Kiri never said foul languages before or fought back at argument even though she was defeated. Kurotoki Kiri had really disappeared from the real world after she remembered that she was 'Ichitoki Himeno'. Himeno was enraged and slammed her palms on the table in front of her, "Mio, you have used me enough! You want to use my powers for that shameless family benefit!" She laughed evilly, "Unfortunately I do not have any of those powers anymore, onee-chan…"

"What's the meaning of this? Using?" The judge questioned and stared directly at Mio, "Kurotoki explain your self? Was Himeno abused?" He knocked down the small hammer on his desk, "That's an outrage!"

"You don't?" Mio's eyes grew wide. All those thrown sexiness at the judge and trying to get Himeno back were worthless, even charging her blood grandparent's murder to Himeno. Mio laughed on her own, "Don't fool me! That won't help you, how pathetic!" Half of her was hesitating.

"Guess again," Himeno pointed herself, "Look at me! I don't look the same as I used to. Ordinary?" Her smile was wide, surely she won that battle. She looked at the judge, "I admit I have powers of a Guardian just recently but I swear to God that I never murdered my Grandparents even if they weren't related to me by blood." She looked down, "Grandpa and Grandma were very nice to me, even offered me to stay with them!" She looked directly at Mio with a deadly stare, "But this bich murdered them all for the money she'll get through inheritance and when I found out, it made me use my powers to destroy the mansion out of fury!"

Mio bit her lips, she never expected Himeno to say everything, especially when she was usually scared of the family. She started crying in a quiet tone, "She's right, your honor. But it was an accident… I never wanted money, I loved my Grandparents more than anything, and they are of my blood. Do you believe this once frozen and cursed girl?" She looked away with tears, "I even locked myself in my room for months!"

Himeno had irritated eyes and veins on her forehead with black vertical lines across her face. _'That was because I destroyed your dolls in that mansion…'_ Mio started to make attractive gestures and useful excuses to the old goat. She wanted revenge! Kurotoki Mio doesn't admit defeat quickly.

Daiki from Himeno's left looked at her desperately and stood, "Your honor, may I step forward to say something?" Everyone looked at him and he looked determined. The Niwa family doesn't expect Daiki to talk and say anything in the court. The judge nodded.

"Clearly Himeno was found by your father," Daiki looked at Mio, "Kurotoki-san and she is grateful of it, and that family has the right to take care of her but I clarify she was down there because of the existence of Dark Mousy, as his Guardian and protector of this country, because of the arts created by the Hikari in the old days. She, through her soul and body, are owned by Dark Mousy." His eyes were huge and serious. "Dark Mousy was Himeno's master, as Guardian in that fact and she belong to him after that transformation from a human to a Legendary Guardian." Himeno's eyes were wide, the name of 'Dark Mousy' repeated in her mind. His wicked grin appeared.

The judge started thinking, "You have a point there, Niwa but Himeno needs a family to depend on. She may be old enough but she is still a girl."

"But-" He stopped Mio and looked at her.

"I have decided that the Kurotoki will not have Himeno." Mio was surprised while Himeno's eyes grew wide in happiness. "In the mean time, Kurotoki Mio must remain under supervision due to her grandparents' death," He closed his eyes and the cops took her from behind. That was her first time defeated and without her, the Kurotoki family will end! She screamed, "NO!"

Koosuke stood with a smile, "Dark Mousy is considered as our generation because of the curse and he had appeared in the Niwa family. I guess the Niwa family should keep her, isn't that right, father?" He turned to his left with a more different smile. Himeno looked up at the innocent father figure to her and smiled. The Niwas' were always there for her ever since she moved to the residence. She wanted to be a part of that family and Koosuke might have known what she wanted.

Daiki nodded relieved, "Yes Koosuke-kun, you are entirely right." He sat down and closed his eyes, "Himeno had been with us nearly a year now and we consider her as a part of the family." He turned to his right and looked at Himeno with another smile placidly, "Himeno, would you like to stay with us?"

Himeno was touched. She loved this family, she couldn't refuse but for some reason, just as she blinked, tears started to stream down her cheeks, she couldn't even talk. She was delighted; finally she achieved the happiness she always wished for. She was speechless.

Emiko held onto her shoulders, "We take that as a yes, Himeno!" She embraced Himeno and pushed Himeno's head onto her chest delicately, "We will love you like a real daughter."

The judge smiled and slammed the small hammer on his desk, "That's settled then." He smiled, "From now onwards, Ichitoki Himeno is Niwa Himeno!" Daisuke jumped up in the air happily and they circled around Himeno and Emiko with excitement. She could only cry in happiness and whispered quietly, "Thank you…"

_"Thank you to you too, Dark…" _

-

The breeze lifted outside the Central Museum and someone stepped in. The Central Museum became famous because of the incident and Dark Mousy's name was famous in the country but for sure they will forget him in xx years time except for the people he was close with. The long violet hair lifted behind the girl and a smile formed on her face. The Black Wings stood unmoving hanging up high and as huge as the room.

She closed her eyes and crystallize tears were on the end of her eyes, she was Himeno, visiting Dark's 'grave'. The breeze lifted up again and she could feel Rika comforting her. She nodded and turned around and started counting. She decided to forget and 'leave' Dark forever to make a new life as 'Niwa Himeno'. She stopped by the entrance and whispered, "Dark…"

Dark turned inside a white world with a serious look. He looked from side to side and his eyes narrowed. He transformed into chibi and scratched his chin, "I could have sworn I heard someone calling me…" He checked every corner in chibi calmly and closed his eyes. He stopped and stood handsomely, "Who could be calling me?" He was actually throwing his embarrassment of defeat.

Krad mushroom breathed and moved one of the chess pieces, "Checkmate!" Dark's eyes grew wide and immediately appeared in front of him surprised. He had sweat drops later on and screamed at Krad, "THAT FAST?"

Krad chuckled, "You weren't paying attention…" He picked up the flat mat of the chessboard and all the pieces dropped to the ground, "You should concentrate and stop thinking of that Guardian." He snapped and looked up at Krad with a black background behind him. "I know she is pretty but she is unfeminine!" Dark stood up and grabbed Krad's collar with angry eyes. Krad smirked, "What? If I am not mistaken it was you who told me she is unfeminine. I just say what I heard."

Dark had sweat drops, "Since when did you start fooling around?" Krad started to laugh in a hysterically and Dark calmed down; at least he has someone to spend with instead of being alone. "Let's play again!" Dark's jaw dropped down, 'Maybe not...'

**OWARI**

**Review**

**A/u:** Done! And guess what? The next sequel is finished! Just click on 'Hibiki Sakura' above and find Tenshi No Kooninnen: The UnderGround. Thank you all!


	17. Extra Extra 2! Read it out!

**DN Angel**

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin!**  
**Summary:** A pretty lady appeared unexpected and claimed that she was Dark's Guardian. She looked powerful and used to be a Priestess, and frozen for 40 years to wait him reappear once again. Why Dark love to tease this girl? She was Dark's lover's bestfriend and seem to treat Dark different. Does she have feelings towards Dark? Or her responsibility is only to guard him any dangerous situations or the other way?  
**Category** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure

This is the story has ended beautifully so far but it isn't actually the final story of what will happen to Guardian Angel. Ichitoki Himeno; or in the future as Niwa Himeno had to surpassed all obstacle as an ordinary human girl living with a strange once-cursed family; Niwa. Not an idol to anyone in school anymore but just your typical teenage lady who could never be with someone she loves, well in fact that was she thought after Dark and Krad disappeared. She didn't even know what Dark's feelings towards her but that doesn't mean she want to know!

Summarize of the next sequel. (It's up for your information, ehehe)

**Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround**  
- Life was simple for the couple of years until Dark and Krad appeared again with their bodies and had the chance to live as mortals, of course they still have their wings and powers but they were forbidden to use it in public. The Kikyo Temple was demolished and all the legendary Dark, Krad and the haunted Temple were forgotten while a new park was built on that very area named 'Kikyo Park'. But weeks after created, it was said haunted and some children vanished on that very area. Apart from that, Dark was getting the pissed common jealousy towards Ryouma, the 'seemed' to be forever crush admirer of Himeno. He was intimate with her and was the very opposite of Dark. Himeno's new friend; Aino was intimated with both of the twins, but she preferred Dark and quarrel all the time with the serious, open-minded, bookworm Krad. Will love grow between them?

**Other Characters;**

**Niwa**** Daiki:** Once a Odd robber as well. He is the oldest in the family and got more experience than any one, including **Dark**. He was once in love with **Ichitoki**** Himeno** when he was young and didn't have the chance to protect nor confess his feelings to her. Finally he found someone almost similar to her; **Mika**, the new love Angel of his life and got **Emiko**. He lived peaceful and harmony with his wife even though the lost of **Dark**, **Himeno** and **Rika**.

**Age**: 40 years above.

**Description**: He's very old and shorter than anyone in the house. Even though he is old, he was still pervert. (**Daiki**You can't blame! Mika is already dead so I can find any sexy girls I like!) Watching young girls on the TV screen is part of his hobby, apart from that, he gets information from people. He was ONCE a robber and **Dark** himself. He loves to hold on **Himeno's** waist currently as Guardian. Guardians have better shaped body.

**Height: **155cm

**Niwa**** Koosuke: **The father of the Odd Robber Dark and strong clumsy **Daisuke**. He almost wasn't with **Daisuke** after he was born to look for information before the time comes for **Daisuke** to alter to **Dark**, similar to** Daiki**, exactly 40 years ago. He has a high ability even though he isn't from the Niwa family. He can absorb all Daisuke's pains through the ring he gave to his son. He has the 'father' figure and showed to** Himeno** that she needs one.

**Age: **35

**Description: **The older version of Daisuke with almost the same hair style but black. He usually smiles and have wise helpful advises. For some reason, he could tell what **Himeno** feelings and thoughts. He knew he had to change the 'father' figure in her. He loves Emiko as much as he loves Daisuke. They are 3 family, even though incomplete without a daughter, **Himeno**can always chip in. He had assumed **Himeno** as his daughter like Emiko does.

**Height: **170cm

**Niwa**** Emiko: **The mother of the **Odd Robber Dark** and **Daisuke**. Even though **Dark** isn't her 'son', she had already considered him to be. Dark was like Daisuke's older brother instead, for her at least. She is the 'mother' figure to **Himeno**.

**Age: **13-14

**Description: **She has the problem with **Daisuke's** injuries; this does showed that she loves **Daisuke** more than anything. She may look sweet and innocent but she also was fostered to train like Daisuke. Since Emiko is a woman, clearly she also wants a daughter too and when **Himeno** entered her life, she took her as her own daughter, purposely. If **Himeno** was, they would be a perfect family.

**Height: **160cm

**Harada Rika**: The pervious lover of Dark 40 years ago. She is a good friend of young **Daiki** in high school and special best friend of **Himeno**. She died the night when **Dark** had to vanish before reappearing once again, as the curse goes. She loves **Dark** the same way she loves **Himeno**. **Himeno** was her only friend in her entire life and knew young **Daiki** was deeply in love with her so she introduced him to **Himeno**. Eventually her death changed everything and had to give Dark up for her other love; **Himeno**. She is not homosexual if you think she is, **Himeno** was like more than a sister to her and was everything. She left a letter on the statue outside the Harada Residence for Dark to read, her true inner feelings were written inside it.

**Age: **16 years old, physically

**Description: **Very sweet, helpful and gracious. She loves to come to the Kikyo temple, mostly after school just to see the not-student **Himeno**and her brother; **Toriko**. She loved the wind and her soul became together with the wind. She came from a wealthy family and usually lonely because of her parents work.

**Height: **160cm

**Ichitoki**** Toriko**: The only blood brother of **Himeno** and stayed with her in the temple. His feeling towards **Himeno** wasn't a sibling way because to him, **Himeno** was more than a sister but also towards **Rika**. He always tries his best to make his sister smile. The groaning mode on her face wasn't pleasant.

**Age: **13 years old

**Description: **He is as high and looked like **Daisuke**. They even have the same personality, which includes shyness and clumsiness. His soul doesn't connect to any elements like Rika however he was called out by Rika herself. **Rika** and him has a strange relationship after their deaths.


End file.
